The Mage from Another World
by BytheBayGirl
Summary: Because the Grail approaches anyone with a wish for Angra Mainyu to be unleashed, Sakura was one of the people it approached. Instead of wishing to return to her family, she wished instead, that she would get all of her many wishes granted. A wish that emptied the Grail quite, literally due to the expense of World Travel. She is now a little girl in wartorn Azeroth hence.
1. Chapter 1

The Foster Child of Kal'dorei

It was a peaceful night in Kalimdor, when all Night Elves were startled by that powerful bolt of magic that struck in the middle of their glades.

They all came out to investigate, and saw a little child in the middle of the crater, unconscious.

They were horrified.

'It's a child!'

'A human child!'

'What sick manner of arcane has done this to a mere infant?!'

'To their own young, how appalling...'

'Human Mages go as far as this? Despicable.'

One of the females picked up the unconscious, weakened child, revealed to be a female when she was turned over to be held in the arms properly.

'We may not welcome any race, for they desecrate nature itself with their folly...but not even we would turn a child who has yet to know wrong away.' spoke the woman who held the little girl. 'We shall teach her what is correct, before she goes back to her own kin, perilous journey it may be. Perhaps through her, we can influence her kin to know what is right as we live with nature, the skies and the stars. We shall see her identity, here and now.' she summoned a lot of Wisps to converge upon the child, and show them the visions they desire, the truth about the girl.

For Sakura Tohsaka, she once had a happy childhood. Living with a good mother and a caring sister. Her father was distant, and only cares for her older sister.

Her family were mages, specializing in Jewelcraft and Conversion of Power through Jewels.

But in Magic Families, there can only be one heir. Especially for families who use jewels as weapons. Traditionally, only one child will be taught magecraft as magecraft costs an exorbitant amount of money. Its thus impossible for the Tohsaka Family to raise two Mages out of their daughters. Only the truly-wealthy families gets to raise all their children as mages thus.

That was what the girls were taught by their father, who chose Rin as his heir. Rin was 'an average one', a rare genius whose magical potential enables her to master all five elements of fire, earth, wind, water and ether. Sakura was the opposite of her sister who has no element, but has the ability to use magic to affect the spiritual planes, if her sister affects the physical plane. Both girls were born powerful miracles, as a result of their father who married their mother whose clan has the ability to maximize their partner's pedigree through children. That ability remains in their very bodies, even if the Zenjou Clan's ability to use magic finally faded away. That unlike his daughters, their father was a mediocre magus.

Sakura accepted her fate that she can never study magic. She and her sister were made aware how much jewels costs at a young age and the costs were horrifyingly high. A cost of even a small gemstone the size of an adult thumb, was enough to maintain upkeep of a mansion for three years! And yet when using Jewelcraft, using jewels in spells turns the jewels to ashes when their purpose is done which was basically, throwing money away. That, and her father has no idea how to make a jewel mage out of her anyway.

Her misfortune came, when the Matou Family's downfall finally came, for their heir was born with no ability to use magic. Their Clan Head Zouken Matou appealed to Sakura's father, Tokiomi Tohsaka that he be given his spare daughter so that the Matou may have an heir to continue their arts. Tokiomi agreed to his family's dismay but can do nothing...for the family, the father and husband's word was LAW. At least, Tokiomi gave his wife and eldest one more year with Sakura, before she goes to her new home where she can finally learn magic and inherit another house's arts and resources for herself, to have a future.

However, in the Matou Household...life was hell for a wee four years old girl.

She was subjected to a pit of worms. Invaded and violated, she cried in anguish and in pain as they all entered her orifices. It was a sight that sickened the immortal elves, and could only grieve at the suffering of a child that just learned how to _walk_. They listened to her cries, begging for her mother and sister to save her. But no one came. She was in that pit for five days, no food and no water, even denied of sleep.

On the sixth day after screaming herself hoarse, her mind broke from despair.

She later learned that the reason she was in the pit, was for her to undergo constant torture for the sake of acclimatization in the basement of the Matou household. The way they pass on their magecraft is not a study, but constant, lifelong torture due to Zouken's preference. Taught to the body rather than the mind through study, she is forced through immense pain and stress constantly for her 'education'. The changes are so extensive as to change her hair color, eye color, and every cell in her body so that they no longer reflect her Tohsaka heritage. Her Element was changed to the water alignment with her acclimation to the Matou magecraft, so she cannot display her true talent.

Her Crest Worms will feed on any excess magical energy she circulates before she can use a spell, leaving her unable to even cast any in most cases.

She's educated and that, was it. She endured hell for nothing, in other words. She grew depressed and had nothing to look forward to in life, that she made wishes no four year old should make.

She wished she was never born. She wished she was never a Tohsaka. She even cursed her father and Zouken for her suffering...and many more wishes.

A year later, her body was fully changed. Her hair and eyes have turned purple to reflect Matou Bloodline. Kariya whom she addressed as uncle, was worse off than last she saw him. He looked horrible!

He found out what happened to her and ran back home to fight for her, giving her hope for the first time since the day she started suffering.

Kariya would fight in an event called 'Holy Grail War' for her freedom. He subjected himself to the same worms to gain power at his own expense. Through the use of these worms and an intensive training, it is possible for someone with no prior experience in Magecraft to become a magus eligible to participate in the War in roughly a year, as was the case with Kariya Matou. However, doing so not only will greatly shorten his remaining lifespan but also the process is in itself incredibly painful. A part of his spine was shattered, and his brain partially-eaten! It was...sickening. He would be insane and unstable soon!

'Alas, such is the folly of pursuing sorcery...' Tyrande Whisperwind felt ill at what she witnessed with fellow night elves who watched, dumbstruck.

Thus little Sakura waited, hope becoming a small spark in her heart, unaware of how worms affect males as she was only ever taught how it affects females. Her many nights were tormented with things only adult women should have experienced just to feed the worms in her body. She prayed hard for Kariya's victory.

But one day, three weeks into the war...she found herself in a vision.

A vision of herself back with her mother and sister in the park they used to play in together. A happy, joyful reunion in tears, as her mother and sister welcomed her back home. She was given back to them by Kariya. Her hair back to being a dark brown and her eyes back to the beautiful color of sea water she used to have.

'Is this your desire?' the voice spoke to her.

Sakura choked.

'This...used to be my wish...if you're showing me this, Kariya-ojisan died didn't he?' her heart broke at the bitter, painful implication.

'Indeed. He succumbed to death as sustaining Berserker who devoured even his life force when he had no more mana to give to continue fighting led to his demise.' came the blunt answer. 'Even if its the Holy Grail War, if desires are not powerful enough, I do not show myself to even winners.'

'I...see...' Sakura deflated. 'I wish for this, but this is impossible. Father will just sell me off again...and who knows what suffering I'm in for next. I'm not stupid.' she said bitterly, shaking in grief. 'I have a wish. Grant all my wishes, that is my wish!' Sakura cried as the visions changed to reflect her wishes.

For her body to be clean of the crest worms and regain her true body and magic back. To learn only good magic the world knows that will be good against all she deems evil mages who practice evil magic to save people like herself who suffered under bad magic users. To have a body and magic capable of wielding all those arts. And to live in a world where she can live freely that's not the world she knew. All to get away from her biological father and the Matou Clan!

Well, she's now in Azeroth...as a result of her wishes. She knows many fields of good magic that is a perfect counter against evil magic she has yet to master, and her body clean of worms. Knowledge, but no skill. She must practice to mastery.

'So that is her truth.' Tyrande whispered. 'Knowledge of sorcery that is a perfect counter against evil, is it? Put her in a room in the temple to heal...while we talk about this matter.'

Sakura was a vessel. A living vessel of magical knowledge from her old world of Earth. A seemingly peaceful place full of just humans!

To Night Elves who abhor magic considering what happened to their civilization for tens of thousands of years, they knew they cannot condone her stay here even if she was innocent. For her knowledge will tempt them into learning sorcery again! They CAN tolerate learning magic that heals and does not harm nature. Other things? Nope!

xxx

Sakura grew up in Night Elf Society.

At first, their appearances made her nervous, because they were all veeeery tall with strong bodies, but they showed her kindness and gentleness.

She learned their language, culture, faith and way of life which she found AMAZING. She liked their simple, free way of life, and the fact that they were wise people, so she respects them. As a child, she lived in a temple where she was educated and trained while learning sorcery. She was told to prioritize healing spells, protection spells, purification spells and spells that served nature well, so she did out of respect. Once she has done her research, she keeps her notes and written books under lock and key.

She learned that in Azeroth, Magic is corruptive and addictive, like a drug. Even more reason for her to stay away from the sorcery of Azeroth, and she was better off sticking to what sorcery she knows. The Night Elves were also on the fence about Sakura, wondering if her world's magic will cause addiction over time. So they watch her as she trains and grows strong. But she never got addicted, even when she consumed Moonwell waters and practiced her world's sorcery.

She also could not befriend her fellow children nor play with anyone because Night Elves age veeeeeery slowly. It takes 4000 years for a night elf child to become a teenager, and 3000 years to adulthood before immortality sets in! She was sad about that, thus took to befriending and playing with animals instead on her spare time...and studied the life-prolonging magic in order to stop her aging to physical 13 years old, for the sake of mastering all arts in allowed to her among the elves. She lived in her own house then, and crafted her Workshop underground her home and walled it with stone. She also wrote books detailing her life and experience with the Night Elves after her past, and wrote magic books. When the elves found out she suddenly stopped aging, she revealed her world has such knowledge, sorcery to stop aging, just so she has time to master everything. It was a form of immortality, sorcery from the Age of Gods in Earth. Well, the elves gained Immortality through the World Tree, not like they can comment on it...

Due to a rather lonely life of isolation even with her caretaker, she never mentally-matured, her behavior remaining that of a little girl, even after knowing how to do chores and how to cook, making her finally independent. She was glad that in regards to food, the night elves have rice. However, they turn it to flour for rice cakes, instead of boiling it which she does in her home, and eats it as rice bowls. She also eats Spice Bread and Pine Nut bread, and local produce. Night Elves never ate meat as they don't like to slay forest creatures unless it's spiders, but fine and dandy with seafood. But their dishes are...bland...unlike what she was used to.

Because she thought of different ways to exploit spells for good use, she got creative, and became a formidable chef, writing cookbooks and recipes for delicious dishes. The night elves were thus, stunned by what they called 'flavor assault' and found pleasure in delicious food and learned how to use flavorings in such a manner. And as some foods have health benefits as Sakura found out, they cultivated and ate more of it, and got stronger. This was her sole contribution to their society she was praised for it to her delight.

By then, she was also a very skilled warrior skilled in the bow, stealth and tracking. She can even meld in the shadows like they could, and had the ability to create Moonwells.

When Sakura mastered the first few arts she was allowed to study within Night Elf society, she allowed her body to age again, before stopping it again. As an adult, she wore face paint instead of having it tattooed on her face like most elves.

'Sakura.' Tyrande spoke to Sakura who now has the age of a college graduate, despite her age of 655 years, and never showed magical addiction much to their relief as if she even showed slight signs, she would have to be killed. A minor sign alone, is using magic for every single thing, and living the life of a lazy layabout, when Night Elves believed in hard work and effort.

A life with the elves and everything and anything mystical about them, made her six feet tall, with a strong body capable of both war and female allure though she is still shorter than most female elves who are seven feet tall and she, 6'3, as far as her human genes can afford her even with their magical food blessed by the Moonwells, when her mother and father were quite, shorter than that. She wore a typical white dress civilian elves wear and is barefoot, when not in armor, and her hair worn long and parted in the middle like everyone does. 'You are now of age.' she said. 'You are now a young maiden who must rejoin her kin. It is time for you to go.'

'Yes, Priestess.' Sakura kneeled respectfully. 'Thank you and everyone for everything you've all done for me.' she said in genuine gratefulness, before raising her head in genuine curiosity. 'But...what are humans here like?'

'...they are a rather obnoxious lot with disregard for nature and life.' said Tyrande in distaste. 'They even wage wars as if, if they don't, war will go out of style.' she said. 'Their Kings and Queens war over even pettiest matters. They know not serenity like we do. They know not what it means to live like we do. They hunger and crave for power and gold when its often best to be content with what we have. A constantly-hungry race. Perhaps, you may teach them when you go there. Change come in small things and that small thing will grow big over time. Hopefully they learn peace like we do.'

'S-seriously? They're savage?' Sakura stammered nervously, wide-eyed and shaken at the idea given her life, she couldn't accept savagery herself.

'At least we think so.' Tyrande said, 'Yet in irony, they think WE'RE savage because we don't own nor use their machines. I suppose cultures truly differ, young Sakura.' the high priestess can only shake her head.

Thus on her final day at her home...

Sakura packed up her books and magical items she created, seeds of food she saved up, and materials needed to create a Moonwell and tools to craft and maintain her weapons as it will be all she needed, and the traditional night elf armor she wore. She has no idea what humans here wear, not like she can wear her white dresses there!

She borrowed a Hippogryph from the nearby Ancient of Wind, so she could go to a Shipyard quicker, and get a ship to sail for Lordaeron, a continent the goblins said, has humans.

'You're one strange lass!' the Captain Goblin said. 'You say you lived with the Kal'dorei and never seen a fellow human?'

'Yes...due to bizarre magical circumstances, I fell in Kalimdor as a child and grew up among them.' said Sakura. 'But I can't stay for long, and I should be with my kin now that I'm an adult.'

'Well, you should be...half-breeds get the short end of the stick.' said the Captain. She got a ship for 200 gold, and she set off for Lordaeron, a trip that took her a month to get to, and upon disembarking, she took a deep breath, as her ship left her, sailing back to the shipyard it came from.

'This is it...' she thought nervously. 'My journey begins. But...I better observe humanity here first, then I'll make my decision.'

She traveled for many days and nights, living off of fruit and river waters. She was thus responsible for sudden appearances of fruit trees around the countryside, fruits the residents of this continent knew nothing about...until she came to a small village...and observed through kingdoms, before observing the common folk.

As a child, her mother reads her fairy tales and stories of heroes...

...thus everything starts with kingdoms and royal families. Always.

Humans have a relatively short lifespan, less than the majority of the other races on Azeroth. Around the age 12, they reach the Age of Ascension, often accompanied by a celebration. OK, that's weird...isn't maturity age at 20? The humans here like adulthood young? They are considered old at about 55 years of age, and at 70 years they are venerable, with a maximum age between 72–110 years. Because of this, humanity strives to make the most out of what it has and to build legacies. This has led to the formation of different nations and orders across many lands and to the forging of alliances not only between each other, but with other races, and seeking to do whatever is necessary to protect and secure their nations so future generations can live peacefully and safely.

If she and Night Elves follow Elune, these humans have their own religion too, and humans follow the Holy Light. Cathedrals and churches stand in their cities, and their priests preside over followers, heal the wounded, soothe the weary, and crusade against what they consider evil. Humans have an order of holy warriors, paladins, who follow the Holy Light and crush evil and chaotic beings in its name.

They are also adaptable, with Sakura herself being an example. Humans can be some of the most highly skilled and adaptable magic-users. Any list of the most powerful mages in history will be dominated by humans. Their mastery of these arts are rivaled on Azeroth perhaps only by the high elves and gnomes. Humans are most known for their arcane magic and divine magic. These magics are used to heal and create in times of peace, and to harm and destroy in times of war.

Humans have a relatively good understanding of machinery. However, this understanding does not come close to that of their dwarven and gnomish allies. The efforts of human engineers are laughable when compared to those of the dwarves' and gnomes'. These races have provided their advanced artillery, metalworking, and engineering skills to the Alliance during times of war. Even so, humans are a young race, and thus highly versatile, mastering the arts of combat, craftsmanship, and magic with stunning efficiency. Humans have a great deal of respect for both the dwarves and gnomes for these accomplishments and are eternally grateful for their contributions to the Alliance. Humans, for the most part, do not seem to be particularly aware of nor concerned about the harms the advancement of civilization and technology as well as the use of arcane magic may bring upon nature and the world. They were like magi in her old world...in that regard.

As for warfare, Human bases are very difficult to penetrate. Their warfare horrified Sakura and sees this as a threat to her adoptive community.

She also came upon elves called Quel'dorei. She had heard they were once Night Elves who were exiled. When the night elves adopted druidism, they outlawed the practice of arcane magic. The use of its dangerous powers was punishable by death. However, many Highborne loyalists of Queen Azshara survived the Sundering and grew restless. They suffered from magical withdrawal, and 7,300 years before the invasion of the Horde through the Dark Portal, they spoke against Malfurion Stormrage and the Druids.

Dath'Remar Sunstrider, the leader of this movement, declared the druids cowards for refusing to wield the arcane. Malfurion and the druids warned the Highborne that any use of magic would be punishable by death. Yet, in an attempt to protest the druid's law, Dath'Remar and his followers unleashed a terrible magical storm upon Ashenvale. The druids could not bring themselves to put so many of their kin to death, so they decided to exile the reckless Highborne from their lands. Thus Sakura studied this new culture to send home to Priestess Tyrande. She snuck into Quel'Thalas and unknown to them, she lived among them wearing a glamour to pretend she was one of them.

These Quel'dorei under Sunstrider led the high elven fleets across the world for many long years. Their goal was to find places of considerable ley power for them to build their new homeland. After landing on the Lordaeron continent, they moved inland and formed a settlement in the Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, however, many were driven insane. The belief at the time was that something evil slept beneath the Glades, so the high elves abandoned the region and moved northwards. They wandered the land for years. Around this time, they had become completely severed from the life-giving energy of the Well of Eternity. This meant that they were vulnerable to the elements and had not received immortality from Nozdormu and the World Tree. They had shrunk in height and their skin had become a peach hue similar to most dwarves and humans.

The high elves soon discovered primitive humans, but associated little with them. The forest trolls of Zul'Aman, under the Amani Empire, posed a greater threat to their society. The elves soon grew to hate the forest trolls and they fought each other whenever they met. When the high elves went to war with the Amani trolls, the elves could not understand how the trolls' weapon enchantments were more powerful than their own. The elves then stole ancient knowledge from troll spellcasters, including the famous Zanza, and used stolen idols to craft their own versions of the troll enchantments.

After many more years, the high elves discovered a land in the northern forests which suited them, and founded the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Unfortunately, they would learn that Quel'Thalas was founded on a sacred and ancient troll city. The trolls began to attack the elven settlements en masse in retaliation. Although the Amani outnumbered them ten to one, the elves utilized magic to its fullest effect and defeated the trolls.

Some elves, wary of the kaldorei's warnings, created a protective barrier around Quel'Thalas which allowed them to continue their magic without attracting the Burning Legion's attention. To do this, they employed a series of monolithic Runestones. Soon, Quel'Thalas became a shining monument to high elven prowess. It was crafted in the same style as the halls of Kalimdor,[17] with the addition of integrated magic and a brighter color scheme. Although they did not worship it, a great respect was maintained for nature. The high elves were careful to interweave their cities and architecture with their natural surroundings, creating a truly beautiful and tranquil land.

To sate their hunger for great magical power, the high elves created the Sunwell. It became the source of their power as the Well of Eternity had been in Kalimdor, although the Sunwell was much weaker, and the elves were forewarned of the dangers. As the high elves became more powerful, they cast an enchantment on the forests that bathed Quel'Thalas in eternal springtime, in defiance of the kingdom's location on the extreme north of the continent. From that point on, all high elves had access to the Sunwell's powers from anywhere on Azeroth. Over time, the high elves came to regard the Sunwell's waters as holy. Magic became part of their genes centuries before, but the Sunwell's unique energies became part of them acutely. For nearly four thousand years, the high elves remained relatively at peace. But while the elves established their nation, the Amani plotted their next assault. 2,800 years before the First War, they unleashed it upon the high elves. The Troll Wars ignited. Suffering loss after loss, the high elves turned to the humans of Arathor for support. The two formed a military alliance in exchange for the instruction of 100 humans in arcane magic. Together, they crushed the Amani; an empire that had endured for more than twenty thousand years. Humans and high elves have cultivated this alliance ever since.

And when the book arrived in Kalimdor, in Night Elven territory...

The Night Elves saw a mercenary in their territory with glowing eyes and carrying a package.

'Halt, state your business here!' the Huntresses demanded coldly. Glowing eyes is a sign of a magic user! How dare he come here?!

'Elune-adore.' the huntresses paused at that. 'I bring information from the continent of Lordaeron where I, Sakura Tohsaka have ventured to, to seek my human kin. Please give High Priestess Tyrande this book I wrote.' the mercenary, clearly under mind-control gave them the book. 'This man will not remember anything about Kalimdor nor any Sentinel when he returns home to Lordaeron. Farewell.' and the Mercenary went off. But as a precaution, the elves killed him anyway and brought the book to Tyrande.

Tyrande saw two chapters within the book, about humans and quel'dorei.

'...hmmph, so this is what happened to those exiles.' she read about the Quel'dorei first. Upon reading about humans, it was clear Sakura feared their warfare and by sending information home, she hoped her adoptive society would find ways to be stronger.

For now, she thought about the matter, studying the book thoroughly before she holds a meeting. Sent off to her kin she may be, but Sakura remained loyal to them that she feared her own kin and sees them as a threat to kal'dorei and becoming one of them would be quite the experience as the young girl wrote. That, Tyrande appreciated.


	2. The Mysterious City

The Mysterious City

After Sakura studied two cultures and learned Common, she sought ways to modify some things, for she planned to build a society to teach humans how to value nature as Tyrande hopes for her as well as researched ways to prevent magic addiction. The Magecraft of Earth where she was from, does not cause Magic Addiction whatsoever so what the hell is wrong with the magics of Azeroth? She supposed it lay with the origins...as in to whom and where these sorceries originated that may be incompatible with mortals as they cause addiction in elves yet humans are fine and dandy...unless dumb enough to dabble into the forbidden. So she planned and planned for decades before enacting the Will of Priestess Tyrande.

She took on the name Sakura Darkgrove. She refused to take back Tohsaka as who was it who sold her to the Matou? And like hell she'll use Matou again!

First step: she needed a plot of flat land near a river, mountain and a gold mine on top of a really good leyline. And not in any claimed territories by other nations. That was the tough part. Quel'Thalas and Dalaran claimed Lordaeron's best leylines she had to settle for a 'third class' one. She wandered for months comparing leylines and settled for the best she could get, thus wound up building a port city and no mountain, but at least there's access to seafood and a nearby Goblin Shipyard! She also had to build a Water-Purifying Facility to bring in fresh water to her city and sell off the salt in powdered form!

Second step: build formidable walls and gates and a magic tower she designed, the Starfall Tower, inspired from Tyrande's strongest spell. But unlike the Starfall she uses, the towers sends blue energy balls the size of human heads in wide-spread spray attacks, and fires like a bullet with its farthest range being twenty meters and charging time was two seconds before firing again. Her territory thus has two walls: the outer wall for farmlands, and the inner wall as an Academy City. Using magic, she built the town herself with the Architecture being beautiful and elegant. Residential Areas, Recreational Areas, Facilities, etc. The outer wall is very well-protected as it has more towers with a longer range than the inner wall and a formidable barrier appears! However, the inner wall's towers pack more firepower in turn and it's range was within the outer wall area.

Third step: build Moonwells in strategic locations. The Moonwell is solely for human consumption and for watering the crops. The purified water is just for cleaning and bathing! The Moonwell effects on humans, particularly magic-users is that it replenishes Mana and heals life. It's not an addicting substance. Would their revered goddess give them such poison?

Fourth step: bring in orphans, the younger the better. But Sakura was picky in who to take in. She takes in orphans with both beauty and brains, as well as craftsmen with no place to go and gave them jobs with a lucrative salary. She also hired servants for everything else.

Final step: amass a massive military made out of sorcerers, puppets and golems. She crafted Puppet Archers, Swordsmen, Spearmen, and Gunmen wielding magical versions of M1918 BARs and Artilleries. Such were possible as Sakura wished for all knowledge of magecraft in the world so naturally, she also got knowledge of magi who use guns as Mystic Codes. She sealed them all in magical talismans that she protected carefully otherwise all that effort for nothing.

She let the city remain unnamed for security's sake.

The first batch of orphans became her first ever students in magic, and taught them how to live with nature as the night elves did with her. Training takes almost a century before they set off on their own journeys, healing the land with their magic, and bringing in new orphans to the city that was their home. Some even became teachers of different schools within the city and as per tradition, they will learn the basics from Sakura first, being language(common, darnassian and japanese), manners and etiquette, life skills for independence, basics of magic and warfare for ten years, and the religion of Elune before going to a school of their choice taught by her students. Sakura's a priestess from her upbringing, so she raised her orphans to worship Elune and both love and nuture nature, and become good, kind humans...while showing no mercy to those who clearly didn't deserve it, just as how Sakura was raised. It was also a matriarchal society, where women held all the power.

Upon graduating from the basics at age 19, Sakura would then cast on them the Immortality Spell, so they could learn and master magic from other schools within the city. Learning other magics not taught in her city is forbidden, as they cause mages to descend into magical corruption and addiction that is incurable. A fate worse than death for all mages. After learning all the city can offer and they become Archmages, Sakura will then remove the Immortality Spell on her students, but not on teachers she assigned in the schools she built.

The Academic City grew, with a population of 5000 in 900 years due to marriages done as well as bringing in a new generation...that anyone living in Lordaeron soon learned of Mages who travel in threes were often seen in armored robes of dark maroon and gold embroidery. The groups are often two men and one woman, too tall for a typical human with beautiful porcelain skin, and are beautiful/handsome nature lovers who wander the countryside, restoring nature, and lending their aid in regards to healing that the people they helped would often say how kind and friendly they were and that's pretty much it. But picking a fight with them, **is a bad idea**. They leave one survivor to tell the tale of their might to spread their reputation.

They never say where they're from.

But in time, with information pieced together, the people of Lordaeron learned about these nature-loving mages, but location is STILL beyond them.

But for those of Quel'Thalas, they recognize the armor designs. That gave them reason to find out where these human mages studied from. So kingdoms sent out scouts.

'Where we studied? Can't say, sorry.' they would say. 'We are enchanted to be unable to say it. You'll have to find it by luck.' and they showed glowing tattoos on their tongues, much to the high elves' chagrin.

In another 500 years, they found where Sakura's city was. Population doubled and a half.

So emissaries were sent. From the Alliance of Lordaeron to Quel'Thalas.

They were all greeted by Sakura, the Archmagus of the Unnamed City. She wore an elegant, but functional cloth armor that suited a battle mage well, no make-up whatsoever and her staff was both magical and a melee weapon, considering it had a moon-shaped blade on her hybrid halberd-staff. But her natural beauty shone through because she didn't wear make-up! She has long dark brown hair which looked like vibrant silk curtains in glossiness and eyes the color of sea water on a sunny day. It was a beautiful color and the most noticeable thing about her!

(People in this world haven't heard of soap and shampoo yet they have perfumes, which Sakura found weird, so to her, their hair looks gross and they have oily skins with grime because of travel)

Well, these people never knew asian beauty so to them, Sakura was an exotic beauty more beautiful than any woman they came across! Facial beauty aside, her physical body inspire lust in men among the emissaries...who are ALL men. Her cloth armor comprised of a push-up low-cut corset top that left little to imagination, and a plunging v-line skirt about above the knee length with a high left slit and knee-high boots. High waisted at the side of her hips and covered her rear enough, but a v-line at front that also, left little to imagination. Her shoulders have huge pauldrons and support to enable a functional cape on her behind her back.

'Elune-adore, humans and fellows.' the elven emissaries gaped at her at the greeting. 'I knew this would happen eventually.' she said with a playful smile. 'I came to greet and escort you personally, otherwise the city's defenses will fire upon you. This is as far as safety can go.'

'My lady, that greeting...yet you aren't an elf...'

'Fufu, due to _bizarre circumstances_ when I was a little girl, the Kal'dorei adopted and raised me before making me go back to my natural kind, humans.' said Sakura with a chuckle. 'Thus, I grew up in their ways and faith, the worship of the Moon Goddess Elune and nature's blessings.' she raised her staff, and they were all gone...and instantly in a conference room where it's so grand and beautiful, and the furniture luxurious. There were also six maids in waiting.

'Ladies, prepare the meal. These gentlemen have had a long journey.' Sakura said kindly to the clearly human maids who were dressed in strange outfits(sleeveless yukata, gladiator sandals and long tekko gloves). They wore their hair up for functionality but, are all women here so...shapely and tall?!

'We give thanks to your hospitality, Headmistress Sakura.' said a mage from Dalaran. 'As a whole, we came here to learn about your Unnamed City. It seems to be a new culture entirely and your mages aren't talking much.'

'Well, living anonymously also brings safety doesn't it?' said Sakura with a smile. 'As far as my people know, this city is a Magical Academic City like Dalaran, but our style is different, due to our way of life. We avoid chaos and destruction thus avoid such magics in our schools.' she said. 'Why bite the hand that feeds after all? Our food and needs, nature gives. We must revere and respect in turn.'

'We can respect such views as well, but where do your people come from?' another man asked.

'They're all orphans I took in.' said Sakura. 'I roam the continent every some years for orphans to take in. Orphans whose relatives don't care about them and left them high and dry. Orphans who were taken in by their relatives, I leave alone.' Sakura tut-tutted, shaking her head. 'Then I raise them for nineteen years, before they go to various magic schools in order to master all schools I've built. I cast an Immortality Spell upon them so they do not age as years go by while on their quest to master all fields of magic in this city.'

'It takes about...a minimum of 60 years if you're a fast learner but slow learners take almost a century or longer.' said Sakura. 'After magic training and removal of their immortality to age like normal humans again, they will then roam the world as you know and experience life...before they return home or settle down elsewhere to raise a family before sending their children here for schooling. It's a never-ending cycle, for this land to be beautiful and lush, rich in fertility as well as introducing the faith we've known.'

'I see...how old are you now despite how you look?'

'I'm about 2700 years old now.' said Sakura much to the shock of the human emissaries. 'I cannot bring myself to let go, until I am no longer needed by this world. I'm sure there are undiscovered lands in this world I know nothing about...and I will continue the task given to me by Priestess Tyrande until this world is rife with life and fertility.'

This woman was clearly innocent and sincere by nature and wholeheartedly believes in what she was doing. Their experience detect no deceit or such in her voice, eyes and mannerisms. For her age, she carries herself like a carefree girl younger than she should be.

They then asked more questions about the unnamed city's culture and way of life, until the meal finally came.

The plates, bowls and cutlery and drinking goblets are all SILVER! The goblets even have small jewels and carvings for crying out loud! And the food smells way too good!

'Oh! It's been a while since I last saw this silvery water...don't tell me...' the elven emissary shakily turned to Sakura. 'You drink Moonwell Water?'

'Yes. It's very nutritious for the human body as well since we use the Moonwell Water to cook and bless our food so we water the crops with it.' said Sakura. 'The water from the purifiers is just for bathing, cleaning and do the laundry.'

'Er, this is OK, right?'

'It's OK! Moonwell waters are a lot cleaner than plain old water anywhere! I even cooled it down with ice magic!'

The food on the table was mostly leaf-shaped bread, fish, shells and vegetable dishes with filled onigiri. For the elven emissary, its a little different from the rice cakes they eat, but, oh well!

'It's delicious!' was the common consensus, that there's nothing left as the men overate, and drank their fill of chilled Moonwell water that was not just refreshingly clean and pure, but it also healed their travel weariness and aches, and restored their mana levels.

They never had something like this while for an elf afflicted with Magic Addiction, this was sweet relief!

xxx

In the Unnamed City...

Sakura never forgets the stories and books her mother reads her and Rin. Especially picture books and culture books, for magi valued history, the older the better. At least Zouken didn't deny her this simple pleasure. He had Byakuya get her the books she's wanted about Japanese Human Progress and Techniques she was fascinated with since she learned how to read and speak properly at two years old. Magi parents wants education started on children as early as possible so training can begin at a young age. She and her sister underwent potion treatments for great memory retention like any other magus children. So upon figuring out the formula, she did the same to her orphans.

Why, the city is the perfect picture of japanese culture. Architecture, the roads, everything! Clothing was mostly flimsy dresses for women with elaborate hairstyles and accessories, and men wear togas over trousers for civilians or mages off the clock, instead of kimonos as kimonos are too much clothing in this world where conflicts happen a lot, so she only had her people wear it in winter for warmth. Those who were active sorcerers wore the cloth armor of a design particular to Sakura's culture, and bedecked in magical accessories of power. Like their teacher, they carried halberd-staves.

Sakura did not need such items because she was powerful even without them.

'Its like we stepped into another world...' was the common consensus.

Sakura's city was beautiful. There's trees, shrubs and parks as well, and playgrounds where children play when not in school.

The city has several schools they haven't heard of in sorcery.

Druidism, Exorcism, Formalcraft, Spiritual Evocation, Shamanism, Magical Crafting, Astromancy, Divination, Spirit Mediumship, Puppetry, and there were stuff they were familiar with too, but too few! They also felt that their way is entirely different from theirs!

Shops and restaurants sold interesting items and food items. There were at least, four temples dedicated to Elune in four districts. They explored and studied the city as much as possible, before finding a hotel to stay for the night.

The Unnamed City is well-defended because it had too many towers, and walls so smooth it's impossible to climb over if one got past the towers.

But the size discrepancy bothered them. The size of the walls outside contradicted the size of the city! Heck, behind the city was the ocean that was also walled up and massive water purifiers to compensate for the fact that there's no river nearby, and they sell the gathered salt from the facilities to villages and towns.

'Oh that?' a civilian told them. 'That's because if you go out, it's our farmlands! It's also well-protected by walls and towers! On horse, it'll take you six hours to leave the farms by reaching the Outer Wall Gate! But if on foot, it'll take double the time!'

Say what, now?!

When they left the city after buying enough food for the trip home, indeed, the lush farmlands was what's outside, and they can see another wall from the distance. They were glad they have horses now! To their left, were massive orchards and to their right, plots of rice that's clearly heavy with grain being harvested! The bunches of rice grains were plentiful on a single plant alone, and the peasantry joyfully enjoying their jobs, as it was pleasurably rewarding to see the fruits of their labor return to them in such a manner, thanking Elune for the plenty. The trees to their left were also heavy with fruit! These people enjoy a time of plenty!

'So that is the power of consuming Moonwell Waters...it has incredible effects on us humans and the crops.' a Gilnean Emissary mused, admiring the plentiful harvest. 'I wonder if she can share with us the Moonwells?'

'Lady Sakura seems kind and generous for that, but that problem is the Moonwell itself, Lord Wilburt.' said the Elven Emissary. 'The Moonwell must be built on a good leyline, built by the hands of devout worshipers of the Moon Goddess.' he said. 'Elune hears the prayers of her devout worshippers near the Moonwells and it is she who converts the mana within the leylines into Moonwell Water. You'll have to change your religion and must dedicate sincere worship and follow her ways, or the Moonwell will not fill at all. It is why she teaches her orphans the religion when she adopts them. The more worshipers, the quicker they refill. Her architecture reflects worship and respect of nature.'

'You mean gods truly exist?'

'For the Night Elves, at _least_ she exists.' said the Elven Emissary wryly. 'Worship of her and doing sincere goodness is rewarded by her, with her greatest gift being the Moonwell. Who knows about other religions if their gods existed. Having the Moonwell on places where she cannot hear voices of her faithful, she shan't respond.'

'Well...damn.'

The emissaries have brought home information to their respective kings. And their Kings talked about the matter in court.

It's impossible to go near the Unnamed City as when they tested the city's defenses with controlled captured trolls, the unique towers the city had were quick to fire energy bolts that tore apart the monsters they sent, and the towers have a very far range and quick to fire in speeds they couldn't defend from. It was that formidable. They sent fliers next, the towers were also capable of firing upwards! There was just no way in, so it's impossible to send messengers! The only way in now, is if they encounter Sakura's wandering mages to deliver messages for them. She would attend parties she was invited to and other special events so everyone knows what she would forever look like.

They were quick to discover that child-like, innocent and carefree she may be, she wasn't easy to sway their way and impossible to manipulate her. Sometimes out of her own cluelessness and obliviousness because she was socially...inexperienced. Years later she was just as oblivious to romance attempts that left her baffled yet her own people are more socially-skilled than she. It was a lost cause.

Sakura also exports salt and produce from Kalimdor for sale that she grows in her farms. Capital Cities only get them, though.

Not only that, Dalaran and Quel'Thalas also made arrangements with her, that they can send students to her city to learn sorcery they know not, she agreed, though they have to pay tuition unlike her orphans. So they send guarded caravans to the outer walls and drop off students there who would then live in school dormitories. The rules are simple: DO NOT CAUSE TROUBLE. These foreign students happily enjoyed the delicious food and drink served in the dorms for breakfast and dinner, and cafeteria during lunch, they could not help but overeat.

Though they wonder why no milk, butter and cheese? No alcoholic drinks even!

'What are those?' was the answer of the locals working in restaurants to their disbelief. Then again, this was a city that only eats seafood and produce, there wasn't poultry, beef, pork or venison in sight. Heck, there wasn't a single tavern in the city!

Luckily for them Moonwell Water ensures optimal health that unlike most gluttons, they would never grow fat nor have gradually-piling up health consequences. They also get the Immortality Spell applied on them so they remain young until they graduate. And by remaining young and eating healthy, it reflected upon them.

But for students who are engaged nobles...that caused problems, that appeals were made to Sakura to cast the spell on the fiancees of their children as well whether or not they're students. But come school vacations with students going home, food at home...was disgustingly bland-flavored they couldn't bring themselves to eat a single morsel unless they had no choice out of hunger. They think divine-blessed food are incredibly delicious that makes up for human cooking, they despaired when in reality unknown to them, it was just adjusting application of condiments, herbs and spices! But alas, that, was a precious secret Sakura would not share to anyone not a Night Elf.

And every now and then, Sakura herself would come out, picking up orphans all over Lordaeron. Knights would sometimes see her driving an elegant floating palanquin, filled with children. Sakura's city grows bigger and bigger she needed to build more walls and get more space for her people...

But one day, when Sakura was exactly 5000 years old...

Trouble began.

'Headmistress!'

Her former students reported to her.

'What is it?'

'We are finding spots of dead, blighted lands...these patches of ground are corrupted with decay, even trees are dead.'

'Is that so...'

'We wished to bring samples for study but it might corrupt our land within the city we didn't dare to. It might be some disease!'

'Only option...we study it out there.' Sakura frowned. 'Remain here so incase our other pilgrims come back you are to tell them that I will see to this personally. All mages return home until further notice.'

'Yes, headmistress!'

Sakura then ventured out of the city after changing her clothes.

Little did she know that this discovery, will affect EVERYBODY.

And so...it begins.


	3. The Blights

The Blights

Sakura wandered the places with blights her students told her about in the northlands.

Many spots were...defiled, something that angered her.

Taking out her equipment, she dedicated herself to study for days, and that was how she was found by Jaina Proudmoore. She had a tent and a workshop.

'Lady Sakura!' Jaina gasped out. Sakura was a sight in many formal events, be it law, and other parties as a respected Archmage. She had even been once at her Coming of Age Ceremony as well as a banquet organized by Antonidas and still as oblivious as ever. Perhaps with her immortality, Sakura was very slow to change, like that of her adoptive tribe. When she was a child, she treated her kindly, like a little sister figure and taught her how to make her first cake during her stay in Dalaran when Jaina was fifteen and learning how to cook.

'Oh! Ishnu-alah thero'shan.' Sakura greeted Jaina who was a known favorite student of Archmagus Antonidas, with a friendly smile, before sighing. 'I wish today really _was_ a good day, young Jaina.' she stated curtly with a grumpy armfold.

'You have a workshop out here...what are you working on?' Jaina asked curiously. Sakura's just scowled.

'This filthy blight that's scarring the lands...it seeps through and spreads death and decay.' she explained. 'My alumnus found many places like these around the northlands. I am studying if there is a way to heal the land as there is no saving these poor dead trees. I had to uproot and burn them.'

'I see...I was on my way to meet Prince Arthas by the King's Road in Alterac. We too, are aiming to investigate what's going on.' said Jaina. 'They found Orcs trying to summon Demons by sacrificing many townsfolk in Strahnbrad.'

Sakura paused and began thinking in deep thought.

Demons and Orcs use Fel Magic. In Northrend during her travels, she encountered this once. It's been a couple millennia she nearly forgot this.

'Now I get it...looks like you'll be using fire a lot soon.' Sakura mused grimly. 'We will be fighting a lot of undead soon enough.'

'Undead?' Jaina inquired.

'Yes. The demons created an undead army called the Scourge under command of the Cult of the Damned. They're hard to kill that I really created destructive spells and created my towers the way they were when I built my city.' Sakura told Jaina wearily. 'To raise an army of undead, they must decay the land to raise a bunch of ghouls and other freaks.' Jaina gulped. 'If you die fighting an undead army, they'll raise you to fight FOR them and turn you against your friends.'

'That...doesn't sound good...' Sakura then sighed.

'It's not. Perhaps, Northrend is overcrowded that these bastards want more space until they overtake Azeroth.' Sakura scowled. 'Not a chance in hell. Let's move out.' with a wave of her staff, Sakura quickly packed up her things and cast a powerful fire spell on the blighted land she was experimenting on, turning it to ashes, before casting holy magic to be double-sure, and even scanned the soil.

They traveled together and Jaina was pretty sure she would miss eating meat on the road...Sakura absolutely refuses to kill deer and birds for food. They also stopped by villages for sustenance by buying rice as well which Sakura turns into onigiri and rice cakes. And during their travels, Sakura doesn't use magic! She fights melee using her staff and she was very skilled, agile and a little TOO fast and just as brutal a fighter. But she runs out of breath.

'Sakura, why aren't you using your spells?'

'I got rusty I could use some exercise!' Sakura gasped out, sweat forming quickly on her skin. 'Goodness knows if my elven teachers find out, they'll tan my hide! I was a warrior first before I took the staff!' welp, there's that, Jaina supposed.

Truthfully, if not for this disturbance, she would go to Sakura's City to study the magic they offer.

Soon, they encountered some annoying ogres nearby the meeting spot.

'And we were almost there too!' Jaina swore as they both fought against fifteen feet tall two-headed ogres.

'Uneducated brutes.' Sakura spat in distaste.

'It'll be horrifying if they ARE educated.' Jaina sweatdropped before giggling as they hear clunky footsteps running towards them. It's Arthas with some elite Footmen.

'Gentlemen, meet Lady Archmage Sakura and Miss Jaina Proudmoore.' Arthas introduced them jovially to his men. 'I never thought Lady Sakura would come with us, Jaina.'

'I encountered her on my way here...she was studying the plague in the forests.' Jaina explained. 'We found out its true nature Arthas.' she said grimly. 'As soon as I mentioned to her your reports, she quickly concluded we will be fighting more undead soon.'

'Undead?' Arthas inquired to Sakura.

'A hard enemy to kill...they took over Northrend some millennia back when I explored the world long before I built my city.' said Sakura. She told Arthas and his men what she knew. 'If Orcs are trying to summon Demons under their orders to Azeroth...the Burning Legion will soon return. They failed to take Azeroth once about ten thousand years ago and now they're trying again. This is bad news.'

'That IS bad news, we never had such a thing happen to us in our history!' Arthas shook in trepidation.

'Let's begin with the villages around here and see if they can give us more clues.' Jaina suggested. 'Our sources say the plague originated from these parts.'

'Then let's get going. We musn't lose time.' Arthas then followed the lead of the two mages.

They passed by farming countrysides wherein the people say there was something amiss at the bridge ahead. When they got there, it was wrecked, looked on by a few men.

'Milord, someone has destroyed the bridge from the far side of the river!' a man reported. 'There is another way to cross, but it's not as safe as it used to be!'

'Then let's find out the quick way!' Sakura raised her staff, casting magic on the broken bridge to restore it as if it was never broken before!

'Ohhhh!' the townsfolk marveled in amazement.

'Thank goodness for magic.' said Arthas in relief.

'What spell is that? That wasn't taught in Dalaran.' Jaina marveled, amazed.

'It's a basic of Alchemy, young Jaina. Alchemy isn't just for making magical items and potions, we can do this, too.' Sakura smiled. 'Shall we?' they crossed the bridge, but found some Footmen fighting skeleton warriors.

'Oh no...its just as I dreaded.' Sakura groaned as she caused a rain of fire on the skeletons.

'Those are the Undead you speak of, Lady?' Captain Falric asked her as they looked on to see what their enemy is.

'Yes. Ugly things, aren't they?' Sakura drawled. 'And it'll get worse, so brush up on Fire and Holy Spells. Healing Spells harms them too.'

'Duly noted.' said Arthas crisply as they approached the exhausted Footman Sergeant. 'What happened here?' he asked as Sakura walked around to observe the soil.

'Undead, milord! This whole village has gone mad!' he exclaimed. 'We did our best to defend the villagers, but...'

'We'll get to the bottom of this...Lady?' Arthas questioned as Sakura was by the nearby wheat farm.

'This land is OK. It's not blighted.' said Sakura. 'It seems they wish to infect this part too. Too bad for them the local Footmen are here.'

They had to tell the local Footmen what's going on, and they joined their group to go further into the village.

'Sergeant, why are the windmills and granaries burning?' Sakura asked the Sergeant.

'Dunno milady...it was this one morning when Villagers reported that the grain stored suddenly began to glow green and coming close made them feel funny. So we burned it all and next thing we know, the damned skeletons showed up!'

'They're infecting grain with the plague...are you youngsters thinking what I'm thinking?' Sakura drawled in dread to her companions who doesn't look too happy.

'We hope not but that seems to be the case...' Arthas swore. 'We better hurry!' they ran in quick haste, and encountered many, many skeletons, much to their chagrin. Soon, they came upon a Fountain of Health.

'Wonderful. This Village probably never needed a doctor with this around.' Sakura beamed. 'Let's rest here for a bit, youngsters. We haven't lunch yet and fighting what lies ahead on an empty stomach is a bad idea.'

'I couldn't agree more...we explored for hours and missed breakfast too.' said Jaina wearily.

'Well, we'll rest here for lunch.' Arthas agreed as Sakura took out a ring, and out came a chest which she kicked open, containing rice cakes. They can see that it has a filling through it's translucency upon removing the paper wrappings. The rice cakes and the fountain's waters made a filling meal, healing injuries and fatigue.

'Alright, we're full and healthy, let's go!' Arthas declared as Jaina burned their wrappings for disposal to enter the village, but they came upon quite the sight.

'...this is bad.' Arthas swore. 'Those crates bear the regional seal of Andorhal, the distribution center for the northern boroughs. If the people get these and eat them and by then the spell seeped beyond detection, there's no telling how many people will soon become undead!'

'We better find the shipments and destroy them. Quickly.' Sakura swore as they destroyed the granary and disinfected the land with their sorcery before moving on, dreading every minute as they continued. And not far from the granary were another skeleton horde.

'This proves that they all want us a part of them.' said Jaina dryly while fighting her fair share of skeletons.

'Like, hell no.' Arthas scoffed.

'Well, the only useful thing they're for is to get us used to them so we can beat them faster.' Sakura grinned as she delighted in violence. They came upon two Priests from Quel'Thalas who also came to investigate, so information sharing began that the most knowledgeable one, was Sakura who encountered this before. So one of the priests left for Quel'Thalas to report home and one stayed to assist them.

They also claimed of a granary at the end of the village...Arthas recruited a Mortar Team whom they found shooting at Skeletons. Handy for destroying a building! Afew more hours later...when they got there, they saw a bunch of cultists!

'It's them! The Cult of the Damned!' Sakura exclaimed as there was a necromancer with a bunch of Acolytes, Skeletons and an Abomination.

'We've been discovered, my brothers.' said the Necromancer as the Acolytes ran off. 'Flee and continue the operation!' then he turned to their group. 'I'm sorry I can't stay and chat,' he drawled mockingly, '-but duty calls.' he then raised his staff, but as soon as he did, Sakura attacked him with a spell, punching a hole through his chest and his head. But the Ghouls and Skeletons came attacking, and behind them was the giant.

'It looks like its been sewn out of different corpses...' Jaina shook in disgust.

'Let's study it AFTER we kill it, OK?' Arthas snarked at her playfully before it went serious business. Once they were done...

'Destroy that Warehouse! Now!' they all gave it all they got till it was no more than ashes.

'Those creeps will be in Andorhal next no doubt.' said Sakura as they cleansed and purified the soil while burning all else. 'We better move quickly. I wish I can say that but we who are living, need to eat, drink, sleep while those lot can walk without stopping.'

'Let's get to Andorhal or at least, close to it somehow.' said Arthas. 'Then we can rest.'

xxx

Their journey to Andorhal continued for days. And no stopovers whatsoever that they stored up bottles of water from the Fountain of Health so they can keep going. But upon arrival in Andorhal, they saw some Acolytes gathering around a gold mine.

'They're haunting a Gold Mine!' Sakura cried. 'If a Gold Mine is haunted, those creeps can harvest gold willy-nilly through sorcery!'

'And I don't want to know why they want gold. Attack!' Arthas barked as to prevent them from running, the lady mages made short work of them. 'Phew...let's make a base camp here. I'd rather not head out there without backup.'

'I couldn't agree more.' said Jaina darkly.

'We could also use some money from the gold mine we got for our journey.' said Sakura optimistically. 'Can't do anything in the world without coin you know.'

'How sad that sad truth is.' Jaina giggled.

'Money makes the world go round.' Arthas snorted. They could only sardonically agree with that.

After building a base and trained some locals to become capable soldiers that took days, they set off on their quest to explore Andorhal...and came upon a small undead base.

'Now I'm glad we built camp...they're just two hours away from us!' Arthas exclaimed in horror at how close they were to danger had they marched on just by themselves. They had to destroy an undead base with some difficulty.

'Phew...and to think this is just a small base.' Arthas sighed tiredly.

'You haven't seen a stronghold yet, young prince...a horrifying experience I barely survived from.' Sakura told him grimly. 'You think this small base gave you a hard time? You haven't seen anything yet. For now we're lucky that this is just a small base, and a neglected one at that.' she noted there's only one Necropolis, three Spirit Towers, one Graveyard and one Cult Temple. 'Had it been very active...we'd be dead long ago and turned into one of them.'

'...scary prospect there...'

'Jaina, let's purify this place and burn the dead trees.' Sakura told Jaina who nodded as they cleansed the place first. 'Alrighty, that gold mine is now ours as well.' she declared. 'I hope while we're going around, we amass enough travel expenses!'

With Andorhal nearby, it was in flames, undead around and about, and...didn't they kill that Wizard?!

'Hello again, children.' he said. 'I am Kel'thuzad and I've come to deliver a warning: leave well enough alone.' said Kel'thuzad. 'Your curiosity will be the death of you.'

After getting what they wanted from the man, Sakura gladly killed him again.

'If he's alive again, he must be a high-ranking agent.' said Jaina gruffly. 'We better hurry for Andorhal and hopefully everyone knows by now.'

xxx

Early next morning, their party arrived at Hearthglen.

'Hearthglen, finally.' Jaina sighed in relief and longing. 'I could use some rest.'

However, there seems to be UNrest in the village, if at the beginning of sunrise, they see villagers training as Riflemen!

'It looks like they're preparing for battle...something's wrong.' Arthas frowned. Sakura conjured an orb showing her images of the past.

'...looks like we'll be a welcome force here young prince...' she frowned. 'The Undead got here too so even the villagers took up arms.' she explained. 'Last night, villages around this area are attacked at random...'

Something in her pockets beeped and glowed, so she took it out. 'Report!'

/Headmistress, the Starfall Towers are active for a night straight, blasting at something outside! We are under attack!/ Sakura pinched her nose hard.

'I'll be there!' Sakura looked at Arthas and Jaina. 'It seems today, you'll be on your own. My city is under attack the whole night. My mages don't dare to come out unless ordered by me so I have to go.'

'We'll be alright here, lady.' said Arthas, unhappy that a reliable ally had to go, but for understandable reasons as Sakura left for home using magic.

Upon arrival outside her city gates, she was in the middle of an undead swarm and she killed them all herself by conjuring a powerful wall of fire that burned them all to cinders. Undead army she can handle. A quick-productive base, she needed help with!

She gathered all her mages and led them to battle, to destroy surrounding undead bases that numbered an appalling ten, surrounding the city at all sides, making it for a tough, harrowing battle.

'I spent a couple millennia bringing life to this continent and they take it away...blast those Legion monsters!' Sakura swore as she was on lookout, while her mages rested. A raven landed before her, turning into a travel and weather-beaten old man with a staff. 'Who are you?'

'This land is lost...the shadow has fallen.' he said. 'And everything you try will do nothing to deter it.' the man told her. 'Go, lady mage. To save your people, lead them west, across the sea.' he advised. 'There you must make a final stand with the very tribe who took you in.'

'Kalimdor...are they after the Well of Eternity again?' Sakura pinched her nose. '10000 years ago, some idiot elf queen drunk on her own ego and power fell in love with a titan from the Burning Legion equaling her power...and led these monsters to Azeroth unknown to everyone. I understand that much from reading books and hidden entries in the library made by those who weren't glamoured to love her. After a harrowing battle, the Well of Eternity was lost...its destruction caused a once-whole continent to split apart, separated by sea.' she swore at this. 'However, not like I can make my opinion known...the Kal'dorei and their splintered kin the quel'dorei are under a glamour made to love Azshara, the lost Queen of the Highborne Elves, without question. Half of the current Quel'dorei are at least, right in the heads.'

'That's a rather troubling tale...but it seems long done and over with.' the man mused. 'For now, depart and take your people to safety.'

'What of this continent?' Saura asked him.

'Lost.' said the man flatly. 'It will take great power to take this land back. It'll take decades to do so.' and turning into a raven, he left.

'...might as well do this as early as possible.' Sakura muttered as she led her mages home...and started planning for an exodus. Using magic, she grew a lot of food ready for harvest instantly to store into storehouses, and put all city activity to stop.

Sakura gave a grim history lesson that can be heard all over the city, before telling that the Burning Legion had returned to Azeroth to try to claim its life again as they had tried 10000 years back.

/...that is why for the next few days, we will stock up on gold, food, water, clothing and medicine before fleeing to Kalimdor! Students from the Alliance, decide what you wish to do. You have three days. I have sent messengers to the Alliance regarding this matter. This city will close and flee to Kalimdor for safety. We are surrounded by all sides already and there's no telling what awaits us beyond the lands we cleansed. Ten undead bases, we have no idea if there are more near this city so travel outside is unsafe on foot. If you wish to go home to your families, I shall teleport you home to safety. Classes are dismissed. For good./

Needless to say, the city is in an uproar.

xxx

'Headmistress, is this certain?' in her office, the sons and daughters of royals and nobles who showed interest in magic have assembled.

Their Headmistress looked grim and troubled.

'I'm afraid so...in all the years I've lived here, I made this land beautiful with life. Living in the forest was made easy by me as there's plenty of food for travelers and the wildlife who feed on grass and fruit. The water crystal clean and pure for drink. But now, that very life I cultivated for millennia for Elune will soon be lost.' said Sakura sadly. 'You must flee with your people to the west. And we must gather power to take back this land in decades to come. For this reason, I will not remove the Immortality Spell on you. You must live to lead, until things are back to normal, hopefully. It'll take long, hard years but we cannot stay in Kalimdor for long either. That is a country by itself. We will seek asylum from its people, the Night Elves...and we'll have to live on an island until we can go back to Lordaeron. And I know a place we can go to but the question is...where will your countries go? And how long can we stay?'

That was their problem, not hers.

The nobles understandably, went home, so Sakura can focus on evacuation, and paid for a lot of ships in the nearby shipyard she promised protection and business with.

It was good she has a family registry, updated every few births in families as papers containing obsolete information are always burned. And with babies around, production of diapers is important, too, as well as ahem, female necessities for THAT time.

She could plan the number of ships they need and how it should be made per family, as well as magical bathing and toilet facilities, and a canteen for everyone's scheduled dining at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then beyond civilian access, is a massive storehouse of sustenance and medicine to last a month, and the machinery managed by goblin engineers to keep it working and running. She paid the goblins A LOT in money and sustenance for their two way trip home to their home shipyard, so she had to keep growing crops and producing food en-masse with her people. That, and save up seeds. Again.

Her unnamed city that she finally named Moongrove City has a lot of people. Population now? 200.000.

Plenty of food and money naturally means huge families. Unlike most peasantry who have four family members at most, the families in her city are huge...as far as TEN per household. To the point that eventually, they became their own country that she's able to raise a human military trained for battle, stronger than any military in Azeroth as she knows how magi warriors fight from Earth. Sure she learned Night Elven Martial Arts, but she hardened and improved herself with Earth Knowledge, and passed it on into her military academy and mage academies. They are a brutal force by their own right.

She also holds festivals to keep up morale. Sports Festival, Cultural Festival, Tournaments, and other Competitions. Rewards are real of course. She also has recreational areas built. She learns from other cultures by observation, thanks!

She then set loose her puppet army, branded with the mark of Moongrove City, programmed to attack all undead. To weed out the forces enough and keep roaming as long as the Moonwells and Fountain of Manas existed for refueling until their return home. As much as she wanted to welcome the quel'dorei, letting them have shelter in her city...what if she gave an inch, they took a mile and take HER city from her? She's generous, not stupid.

'Alright, took us a month to pack up and preserve food we need for this journey.' said Sakura as she got reports from her peasants. She then magically amplified her voice. 'Everyone! Tomorrow morning, we will set sail two hours after sunrise! All magicians will help you pack your homes using spells. Pack only what is important in bags for your use in living in a ship for a month as we prioritized sustenance for this journey in the vast spaces of our transport ships.'

Sakura took care of the schools and the castle that was both, her home and administrative offices.

Moongrove set sail...for Kalimdor hence.


	4. The Settlements

The Settlements

'Reporting to his majesty,' in Quel'thalas, an elven ranger reported to Anastherian Sunstrider and his son Kael'thas. He had been a student in Dalaran before moving to Moongrove, now an ageless immortal but was sent home by the Headmistress. 'Moongrove has fled the continent in a fleet of transport and battleships...but Lady Sakura let loose wooden puppets that move on their own, wandering the land as an army. They don't attack the wildlife nor people, but they target the undead.' he said. 'Moongrove is closed but remains as defensively-efficient as ever.'

'Well, at least we had help clearing the countryside.' said Anastherian with a sigh. 'We'll wait and see what happens but for now, we must prepare as well.' he mused. 'Even with Lady Sakura's aid, we can't exactly leave a bulk of the burden in protecting this land to her. And we will protect our OWN lands.' he said with emphasis. 'Kael, you are in charge of procuring food and medicine for our storehouses and organizing evacuation for the civilians. I'll get our brethren ready...for war. Sakura's been advised by a mysterious man to go to Kalimdor for a Final Stand...however, we cannot go back to our ancestral lands, not when our ancestors are exiled by Malfurion Stormrage for refusing to let go of magic that destroyed what we elves held dear. We cannot seek refuge in Kalimdor hence, as we are descendants of the exiled. And unlike our ancestors, we are mortal. We age like humans do now.'

That had been what's normal for Quel'dorei, since they were exiled, and no longer receive energy from the Well of Eternity, as well as no longer receiving immortality from Nozdormu and the World Tree. Like the mortals of Lordaeron, they are vulnerable to elements now, and age like they do even if their hunger for magic was sated by the Sunwell. The sunwell also gave them longevity, but alas, not immortality. He may appear human 20s, but he's in fact, a couple centuries old. Quel'dorei lifespan is only up to exactly a mere millennia unlike eternity of old.

'Why exile us for doing what we usually do?' Kael'thas grumbled. He wasn't a fan of history. He'd rather live in the present so that was one class he flunked growing up.

'The kal'dorei blame magic for bringing the Legion to this world...but I feel there is more to that.' said Anastherian thoughtfully. 'That, is impossible as Dalaran's using magic since before our ancestors came to this land. And Moongrove under Sakura is using magic as well.' he said. 'I feel I may not live to see the truth, so I hope that...you will. When Sakura returns, I want you to inquire. Until then, your duty is the survival of our blood.' he instructed firmly. 'Even if Quel'thalas burns, it will never die as long as our race lives. Land can be taken, stolen and reclaimed, but blood once lost, is lost forever.'

'Yes, father.' and Kael'thas left to do his job.

Organizing everything, will be difficult.

One: secure enough resources, tools and equipment for rebuilding.

Two: secure enough clothing, food, water and medicine.

Three: plan the design of caravans to accommodate EVERYBODY.

Four: design defenses.

'I'm not used to this...but I have to do what I have to do.'

The high elves stubbornly held on, protecting Quel'thalas and its territories against undead ever since a priest returned home to tell information.

Sakura was the most knowledgeable regarding the undead, having encountered them before in Northrend while in search of human lands since departing Kalimdor. So they began using fire and holy spells as well that indeed, proved effective. Physical means cannot slow down the dead, as the dead no longer feel pain.

Word spread to the alliance as well and to each, their own, now.

The younger temporary-immortal sighed.

His fellow students are immortal, to preserve their royal and noble bloodline in this...undead crisis.

He wondered if he'll ever live long enough to succeed his father and rule.

He once fell in love with Jaina, but she chose Arthas over him to his chagrin. He knew Jaina will never find happiness with Arthas given his personality. But he decided to let her see for herself instead of telling her himself. His heart aches, but what can he do?

Perhaps unless he recovers from heartbreak, will he find the courage to open his heart again.

xxx

Jaina Proudmoore may be a brilliant sorceress, but leader she is not, as she found the task of gathering survivors difficult.

One: nobody wanted to go out in the wilderness with just Jaina for protection. Bandits and monsters, anyone?

Two: the fear of undead made people fear leaving even more.

Three: Food and a roof over their head against elements, is an issue.

Lordaeron, for 5000 years since Sakura traveled around before founding Moongrove, made Lordaeron a fertile, lush forest something out of fantasy lands. Due to that, there's a huge surplus of food for those who eat leaves, they in turn breed and a surplus of them helps meat-eaters breed in turn when the time comes to carry young. Even for traveling civilians, it's easy to spot sustenance on the road hence. Meat? Fruit? Mushrooms? Oh, yes! Traveling in her younger years was EASY!

But also, made the forests veeeery dangerous too.

Sure, there are typical animals...but there ARE monsters as well, and hostile monster-tribes!

The military often trained...with casualties...in the woods. But it also motivated everyone to train to be strong enough against said creatures as everyone lived in forest plenty.

In the month that Sakura prepared her people with no trouble, Jaina HAS trouble, that she had to read books, and trying to convince her family to evacuate Kul Tiras for Kalimdor. But her father was confident in their naval defenses, thus didn't listen to her, but taught her what she needed to know that books cannot teach to save townsfolk mainland.

With that knowledge, she was able to prepare with her family's resources while she wandered around to rally survivors of the undead attack.

So few people remaining in small villages and towns in the countryside. They, she could convince. Large walled cities? Stubborn.

Well, she had no time to waste anyhow. The townsfolk are growing weary of their journey.

She had with her 5000 villagers. And with this 5000...humanity will live on.

They boarded the ships for Kalimdor hence, with Jaina pondering their future.

xxx

A month later...on a large island Sakura only knew. Perfect size, enough for a refuge.

'We're here.' Sakura muttered as numerous mages descended, each with a man of every family. They flattened the land and cleared out rocks for settlement of a newly-established city, before building walls and towers again. Took quite a while, though, and settling in was easy as pie. Her travel-weary people also settled in just fine.

The goblins who were well-paid sailed for home after everybody disembarked.

Sakura then left her city to visit Ashenvale by teleporting in, clad in her armor in front of Tyrande who was overlooking the cliffs.

'What brings you here again, Sakura?'

'Priestess...the Legion through its undead agents have returned.' Sakura reported, kneeling on one knee. That news, Tyrande did not expect, so she turned to look at the child her sisterhood raised.

'What?'

'The undead have been causing havoc in Lordaeron, the east continent where I lived for a couple thousand years...they began turning people by infecting humans with plagued grain that upon consumption, turns them undead. I evacuated my people to an island a bit away from Mainland as a temporary settlement, until we can go home again...it was a prophet who told me to sail back here for a final stand against the Legion...we need allies but to whom can we turn to? We know what they're after.'

'We alone turned the Legion away once before with the sundering as a price to pay, we shall turn them away once more.' Tyrande growled. 'How are your forces?'

'All mages who learned Earth Magics as well as trained warriors themselves, capable of fulfilling many roles. None of them showed addiction to magic...makes me wonder what are the origins of sorceries Azeroth knew long before I introduced Earth Magic. How can Azeroth Sorcery cause drug-like effects, I'll never know.'

'That's a mystery to be solved indeed.' Tyrande agreed. '...bring your warriors here, child. We will set up defenses around the World Tree. I will awaken the sleeping druids to aid us in this endeavor.'

'Yes, priestess. I'll assemble everyone in one week. We will be waiting by the roots then.' said Sakura as she left Tyrande a crystal bell. 'Sound this bell and speak to it and I will answer if you need me.' and Sakura was gone, leaving Tyrande to take the floating bell.

'The legion...why now, after so long...?' Tyrande frowned, pocketing the item. She left the lookout to get preparations made. It takes one week to get the sleeping druids awake, and go to the roots.

And a month and three weeks later, Jaina arrived with her people...around the same time Thrall did with his in southern Kalimdor.

The ship she was on spotted the Starfall towers.

'...Sakura's here...did that Prophet visit her as well and told her to move here?' Jaina wondered. 'I'll find out soon enough.' and she teleported in.

Granted, she has never been inside Moongrove City before...but people who came to study there swear up and down, that it's a beautiful place, full of beautiful people. The city was strategically built around trees as to not harm nature while there was still some form of urban planning. But no roads and pavement whatsoever. The roads are just flattened soil with a well-manicured lawn. The buildings are white and aesthetically-pleasing. Its people having a skin tone even nobles envy to have. Paler than the lightest of porcelain. Their hair glossy and soft-looking.

But here? The city is typical...of a beach settlement!

'Stranger, what brings you here?' a mage asked her.

'I seek an audience with Lady Sakura...is she home?' Jaina asked.

'Yes, milady is here...I'll take you to her.'

xxx

'I see that you are here as well.' said Sakura, seeing Jaina. 'What has happened since I left the group?'

'Arthas, he...his passion made him do terrible things.' said Jaina softly. 'He decided to kill the infected people of Stratholme before they become Undead upon eating the Plagued Grain when they could've been possibly saved.' she said in a pained voice.

'Jaina...no power in this world, can bring the dead truly back to life.' Sakura shook her head grimly. 'However cruel, he made the right choice. No magic in this world could save them. Not even divine magic. You can only give them a dignified, pure death, than being aware you're a slave made into a grotesque living corpse, forced to serve demons until they decide your usefulness is over. Even then they'll consume your soul for nourishment. And the ending is a fate worse than both death and undeath. No man, woman or child deserved such a heinous fate.'

'That's...' Jaina croaked out before wilting where she stood. 'Should I have stayed with Arthas as he killed the city off? He's gone to Northrend to hunt Mal'Ganis...and a man told me he will only find death there, before advising me to come to Kalimdor.'

'Indeed he'll die there.' said Sakura bluntly. 'I warned you children before...that is a nest of monsters. Coming there alone was bad enough, a small group won't do much either.' she said. 'Even if you stayed, there is no convincing Arthas to _not_ go. He firmly believes what he's doing is right, and he'll do it whether we like it or not. It doesn't help that he is fully confident of himself and his skills, and since you were children, everyone praised him that his ego grew. Thus he believes he is always right, even if some of his decisions are wrong. Because nobody told him no, and nobody told him that he _can_ be wrong all his life since the day he started lessons.' she told Jaina who looked pained. 'That is a mistake always made in raising royal children, in a bid to suck up for power in the future. That, is called Corruptive Investment.'

Jaina choked at that. How apt, that sounded, and utterly dismaying, she swore.

But sadly, that can be true, given the attitudes of most nobles she's met...

'I am aware that you two love each other...but the flame you have is not even enough to make him stop.' ain't that the truth, Jaina thought bitterly. 'Seek a better future, Jaina. With a man who knows right and wrong the correct way, knows when to go and when to stop...for the sake of those whom he loves and who loves him back. And love will always make one listen to wise choices while they're at it.' she said. 'I will open my doors for your people to rest for one day. Then seek an island outside the mainland. Kalimdor, is no human's land.'

'But we need to find the Oracle...' Jaina fretted out. 'We need his knowledge for battle against the Burning Legion.'

'Oracle huh?' Sakura mused. 'I am allying with my foster clan about that.' she said. 'They defeated the Legion at a huge cost.'

'What cost?'

'10000 years ago...'

Sakura told Jaina the blunt truth of the story of the history she studied, regarding Queen Azshara, the woman WHO let the Burning Legion INTO the world in the first place, written by Night Elves who somehow by luck, managed to free themselves from the Glamour Effect on her already-incredible beauty that made her people hopelessly in love and loyal to her, and blinded to the woman's faults. These elves knew they could not do anything, thus wrote their true feelings and hid these books strategically in Ashenvale...and Sakura kept those books precious as well in her care, while finding a way to remove the Glamour one day to save her foster tribe from the madwoman's ego.

Until she gained wisdom after many days of constantly praying to Elune, asking the goddess for help to free the Night Elves. Sakura created a potion using divine ingredients sent to her by the goddess, and poured that potion over the many Moonwells when she arrived in Kalimdor a month ago, and the unwitting tribe drank freedom at long last, freed from Azshara's Glamour after more than 10000 years of catering to her ego. But one cannot argue that she was and still is, a competent queen.

However, not even these 'freed elves' have any idea what happened to Azshara and the other highborne since.

'So that's the origin of why Azeroth has the Legion's attention...it's solely her fault.' Jaina choked in a pained voice. 'And these night elves are freed after what's basically an eternity of worshiping an egocentric queen!'

'Elune never leaves her devouts.' said Sakura with a smile. 'Prayers are always answered if its for the sake of saving others. She is aware of 10000 years ago, but nobody prayed to her for help, too ensorcelled to only think of what will please Azshara...and even if the freed elves did try to pray to anyone NOT her, Azshara will detect the free wills, hunt them down and bend them to her will again those years ago. But now that she's banished, it is safe to give everyone their free will back.'

'Then, can I ally with you as well, Sakura?'

'Of course, for we share a common enemy...the Legion.' said Sakura kindly. 'For now, your people must find a settlement. One cannot do anything without a Home Base to speak of...'

xxx

So Jaina founded a nice island settlement she called Theramore. A nice island with a mountain...that means metal and concrete resources, not just wood.

Sakura helped her flatten the land with sorcery so her people can build temporary homes and facilities, as well as fishing for food using sorcery. Seaweed, Fish and shellfish are their lives now.

The Survivors of Lordaeron, healed with the waters of the Moonwell, had the vigor to build to live. Jaina ordered building, creating, crafting and training as a priority, while she looks for the Oracle in Kalimdor for divine advice.

In the meantime...

Tyrande and the Night Elves hasn't had it easy...the Legion struck the land, nearly got killed by Archimonde, and then there's Orcs!

Tyrande rang her bell, annoyed, prompting Sakura to appear by her side.

'You rang, priestess?'

'I'm having my hands full between the undead and trying to awaken the druids...and these greenskins are desecrating our groves.' Tyrande told her. 'I ask of you to deal with them, Sakura.'

'By your will.' Sakura bowed. 'I shall gain their intentions first. The humans call them Orcs. To their enemies, they are brutal and fearsome opponents, without parallel in their ferocity and cunning. They treasure reputation and honor as a form of gaining trust within their society that pervades all echelons of orcish society has made the race more cohesive and more of a threat to their adversaries. Even the naming of an orc is temporary until he has performed a rite of passage. Once an orc has brought honor to his name and the name of his clan, the elders give him a second name based upon his deed.'

'I once had an orc as a student in my magic academy...his name is Thrall, after escaping Gladiatorian Slavery in the hands of Durnholde Keep under the human named Blackmoore. He wished to lead his people back to righteousness and honor, after the Legion enslaved them as pawns, causing Humans to hate them in the past for what they were made to do as the Legion made them attack Humans. Honor lost by blood must be regained by blood. They wish for redemption. Thrall learned Healing from one of my schools under my personal tutelage, before seeking his kin. He feared arcane arts as it causes corruption even though I told him my other schools aren't arcane magic. He's probably Warchief by now.'

'Is that so?' Tyrande frowned. 'But this sacrileged cannot be overlooked. They didn't even replace the trees they took!' she said, upset by it.

'I shall talk with them immediately.' and Sakura went in search of the orcs in Night Elven lands. Had they remained south where the barren deserts are, the elves could care less about nature there.

In the camp, its current chief, was Grom Hellscream. A tall, lanky orc.

'Throm'ka, Warrior.' Sakura greeted. 'I am Sakura, the envoy of the Kal'dorei, the elven race who lives in these forests.'

'...what's a human doing with those tall, long-eared people?' Grom asked her warily. For a human(?), her skin is white, not pink...

'Just as how Thrall was raised by humans, I was raised by Kal'dorei as a child.' said Sakura. Grom frowned, as Thrall told him tales about his days in the internment camp, the only light in his days was his foster human sister Taretha who was killed for helping him escape. As such, this is my homeland as well.' she told him, waving an arm towards the woods. 'Priestess Tyrande wishes to ascertain your intentions as while your way of life is normal by your standards, it harms nature in turn...at this rate, you will gain the ire of the demigod Cenarius. They will attack soon unless you do restitution with my help.'

'I see. And what is this, restitution? Gold?' Grom snarked sarcastically. Sakura shook her head, chuckling.

'They have no use for gold for they live off the land.' Sakura gave him a small pouch, and a glass pitcher of a shimmering white potion. 'Plant these seeds in place of the tree roots you uproot after logging trees, and one drop of this potion directly on the seed is sufficient to instantly regrow them into trees. You are to replace what is taken, and I will occasionally return to resupply you with seeds and potion. That way, you will soothe the worries of the tribe before Lord Cenarius gets angry.' she said. 'No mere mortal like ourselves, will survive divine wrath and we'd rather avoid that.' she said. 'The Kal'dorei have a safer way of logging trees using Wisps, nature spirits who quickly heal what they cut so trees never fall.'

Grom supposed so, as there's little of their tribe remaining. Bad enough the Legion drastically shaved off their numbers upon corrupting them into slavery, after demons it's a god this time? Can't they get a break, he wondered. As of now, Thrall's priority was finding a suitable settlement, and for their now small tribe to prosper before they face extinction.

'Very well.' said Grom, accepting the items. 'Thrall's looking for the Oracle who guided him into going to Kalimdor to seek a new home, as well as seek our destiny here. He received a vision in his dream...and he met a prophet, saying we must leave Lordaeron for this land, for the burning shadow will soon consume Lordaeron...did it happen?'

'It did.' Sakura said unhappily, conjuring visuals for Grom and nearby Orcs to see. It was...quite the sight. 'The dead rose from their graves. They created more dead by infecting grain and unwitting people eat it...and they too, become new undead. A prelude of what's to come. We cannot save everyone, those who turn a deaf ear to pleas. Those who listened, are saved and spared from fear.'

'Undead...what the hell...' Grom gawked at the images, shaken. Sakura also showed them her travels with Jaina and Arthas in their encounter against the Undead. Specific visuals though. 'They're the Legion's new playthings now after making patsies out of us?'

'Better them than us any day.' Sakura pointed out with a shrug.

'True...'

'Tell Thrall his old Healing teacher dropped by OK?' said Sakura before disappearing.

'...what now?' Grom blurted, perplexed. An elf envoy was also his friend's teacher? And to think he won't be back yet, seeking an Oracle regarding their future! 'Sigh, let's get to this. Men! Uproot those stumps so we can get planting, lest we piss off another tribe! We're nearly extinct as it is!'

xxx

'I see, so that is why they are here.' Tyrande finished listening to Sakura's tale of her short time with the current boss. 'But I never heard of an Oracle in Kalimdor before.'

'Maybe whoever that was took someplace in Kalimdor their home and pinpointed the Orcs here...' Sakura then showed a vision of Grom planting trees. 'Hmm, he's already replanting what they took. Good for him.'

'Somewhat redeemed. Somewhat.' said Tyrande flatly. 'I still do not condone strangers to our lands. They are still under observation.' she said, sending a Wisp out on orders.

xxx

Moments later...

Cenarius received word from the Wisp sent by Tyrande.

The Legion is coming back.

A prophet guided the Orcs to Kalimdor to seek an Oracle for help against the Legion that once enslaved them to earn redemption, and seeking advice for a future good for their kind. So until they find him, they'll be 'unwanted guests' for the time being while replacing the trees they used in building settlements.

He'll observe. But if they attack, all bets are off, for they do not give second chances.


	5. The Meeting

The Meeting

Days later...

Tyrande spent more than 'a few days' awakening the Druids...it was not an easy task.

The most difficult to wake, were the Druids of the Claw.

In the Barrow Deeps where they slept, the Night Elves sealed the Barrow Deeps shut, that undisturbed for such a long time, even Malfurion Stormrage wondered in a polite way, if they'll still be 'right in the head'.

Well, they weren't. Sleeping as beasts made them lost to feralness it took some convincing to do so...by force.

Then Tyrande freed Illidan Stormrage, causing the Wardens to get into a snit, and Malfurion wasn't happy, further alienating Illidan. At least Tyrande was willing to give him a chance! But not even she, can go against their entire race, sadly. But what made his heart soar, was the fact that it was she who let him out and needed him. But alas, this battle, then he's banished. Forever.

That was when Illidan met Sakura in his wanderings, a powerful magic-using human when he went out into the wilderness as fast as he could to avoid the Watchers. It's been so long since he felt the warm sun upon his skin, smelled fresh air and saw trees.

'What is your business in Kalimdor, human?' Illidan asked her warily.

'I am Sakura Darkgrove, a former child-ward of the Sisterhood of Elune.' Sakura introduced herself. 'But aren't you a little too far from the preparation site, mister? I mean, we're preparing defenses around Mt. Hyjal against the Legion.'

What...?

'Then how did you come to be here? We never welcome outsiders, I'm surprised Tyrande took you in, even...'

As a sign of trust, Sakura told him about herself. But she was baffled on how can he NOT know when every elf in Kalimdor knew about her as being adopted by Tyrande is huge news.

He just fibbed that he was on a long journey that when she told him they're fighting the Legion honestly shocked him. He knew through Tyrande, but a little lie won't hurt.

Illidan spiritually-looked at the young human girl dressed like a night elf, even the tribal marks! But wore garments befitting of a sorcerer.

Sakura, through magic ended up in Azeroth a couple millennia ago as a four years old child, almost mid-4000 into the 10000 years mark since their defeat of the Legion and the Sundering of their world. Only the Night Elves know her true origins which was another world. A peaceful world but magic-oriented families are callously-disregarding towards their children who weren't heirs, and Sakura suffered just for being the youngest daughter. She didn't elaborate on how, but for her it was hell...until she heard the voice of the very prize seven magi are fighting for and made her wishes, so she's here.

As a child therefore yet to commit sin, the Sisterhood took her in and raised her until she was old enough to go to her fellow humans as she cannot be among them forever.

Sakura understands and owes them regardless, especially when Goblins by a shipyard told her that 'Nobody treats half-breeds nicely, it's for the best, lass.' thus cannot mate with a night elf even if she had immortality magic to stay young forever. So she will aid any nightelf if asked, if they ever went to Lordaeron, even if those who asked her aid are in conflict with one another, she will provide material, magical and financial aid without bias in her city, Moongrove but never military to avoid said bias. That could come in handy one day, wherever heck this Lordaeron place is...

Apparently in her world there's the equivalent of a mini-sunwell in Quel'thalas as she put it. But it grants wishes and is only active once every sixty years. That means the leylines in her homeworld are pathetic, not enough to cure his own magic addiction. He once asked Sakura if she had any ideas about that...as he hasn't had magic in 10000 years.

He hid the fact why he er, has no access to Magic, in order not to have another enemy. However...Sakura said:

'Actually, you're halfway cured if you managed THAT long without a sliver of magic!' Sakura sputtered out, astonished. 'Even the exiled Highborne of 10000 years ago calling themselves Quel'dorei showed magic addiction and can't even last half a day without!'

Her words just as stunned him.

'However,'

That got him pausing.

'-what I mean by halfway is that you did it alone, with no support whatsoever as while you fought off the hunger, you're NOT supposed to do it alone!' this child sputtered out upset. 'You _need_ emotional and spiritual support and encouragement of family and friends! That way you would have the will and spiritual strength, drive and motivation to get better while denying your body the magic it craved as you endured the agony of craving, the physical, mental, spiritual and magic agony of severe withdrawals is worse than physical torture itself.'

Illidan recalled his years in prison. How he twisted, writhed, and howled in agony, making his Watchers think he went crazy, fueling their drive to keep him locked in.

'Fighting it off alone without support is agonizing so I understand you're uhm...broken...' she squeaked awkwardly before perking up. '-but please look on the bright side, you're cured! You now need a reason to be happy and find a way to enjoy life without magic to overcome mental health issues such as depression.'

Heh, if only he could, he thought dryly. He's cured now at least.

'Try going Druidism, Mister Illidan. It's magic but not addicting since the druids here are still quite healthy, or Shamanism.' Sakura encouraged. 'Return to Elune, that she may show you salvation. She helped me with my most difficult task.'

'A task?'

'You see...'

What he heard next...was mind-blowing. That blew him up worse than having his heart crushed when Tyrande chose his brother, and said brother denounced and banished him combined!

This cunning girl!

How could they have known what they lived with for so long, that several millennia later, salvation sneakily came in?! Their adoration, loyalty and devotion for Azshara was FAKE?!

'I can't tell to the others though...I doubt they'll believe me readily.' said Sakura sheepishly. 'I only have the writings of those elves in the past who got lucky. Might as well keep that secret until my end. Stuff like that should be experienced as experience never lies, while history can be faked and truth forever buried. Who knows when Azshara will return again...'

'Wise words, young one.' said Illidan with a somber sigh, wondering how many more shocks can he take. He really appreciates her cunning. 'Before I leave Kalimdor to further my quest to break free, I shall aid you and yours.' so he stayed in her temporary city on the islands, and took refuge in one of Elune's Temples where she encouraged him to seek their goddess once more for salvation, and a new lease in life while seeing what city Tyrande's ward created. His needs in her city are provided too, even got human priestesses to tend to him. They too, dressed like the Sisterhood. They know Tyrande Whisperwind of the Elves is Chief Priestess, but they never met her, only seeing her through Sakura's illusion magic throughout history.

Nice accommodations and treatment, a great contrast to being scorned, despised and being treated rudely by his comrades as the watchers ensured his time in prison was as miserable as ever despite his efforts to foil the legion by being a double-agent and creating a new Well of Eternity for their sakes. This was his first ever kindness after so long.

But for the showdown, he needed to get mentally ready as he recuperates in this temple. How long has it been since he had a bath?(those priestesses scrubbed him real good and washed his hair four times until it was a cleanliness they liked and were insistent about it) Food?(superbly delicious or was it because he had nothing but food about to go bad?) Bed?(he had a cot on the cold floor and nothing else) New clothes?(his old one is in filthy tatters) The water of the Moonwell healed his body once more, but true healing, is a long way to go.

Sakura said he's messed up in the head from addiction. But he believes he is sane.

That, and being stuck underground for 10000 years that she didn't know about doesn't help his case.

He spent his days sunbathing, and gorging his fill of delicious food and moonwell water as who knows when Maiev might get lucky with him and take him back to his cold, dear ol' cell...

xxx

Days later...all five leaders came following a vision from the Prophet...with Sakura coming last.

'Sakura.' Tyrande greeted.

'Ishnu-alah, Priestess, Shan'do.' Sakura bowed politely before the elves. Malfurion got intrigued, as an unknown knows manners.

'Teacher, you're here too?' Thrall spoke out. His old Healing and Fighting teacher is here. She didn't just teach him Healing, she also taught him how to train a battle-ready body for both men and women, even giving him a book about it just incase. So it's easier for them to wield weapons, and fight brutally with grace and skill. Grom mentioned she was here, and helped the Orcs avoid angering the Night Elves and Cenarius, saving them from major trouble and for that, he was grateful. So he changed how his men are trained before joining with the Warsong Clan.

'She and her citizens are the first to come here on the behest of the prophet, Thrall.' said Jaina. 'I have no idea when you came here, but I came after a month she did.'

'Ohhh...'

'It seems we are gathered by the same man once again.' said Sakura as a raven came, perched onto the soil and became their culprit.

'Indeed, I have, Headmistress.' Medivh acknowledged her assumptions.

He then told them his tale.

It was he who brought the Orcs into Azeroth, though doing so opened a pathway for the Legion to come too. So he hopes to set things right, by gathering them into an alliance to save Azeroth from the enemy of all who live, the Legion.

So they built different bastions. Jaina and Sakura in charge of the first, behind them Thrall, and this, was to buy Malfurion time to spring a fatal trap against Archimonde.

'This is it Jaina...are you ready for the worst?' Sakura grinned as she built Starfall Towers around Mount Hyjal.

'As ready as I'll ever be...hopefully we can go home someday after your puppet army kills them all in Lordaeron while we take care of most of the headache here.' said Jaina with a sigh. She looked at Sakura's Mages in contrast to the Quel'Thalan Priests and Sorceresses she brought with her. They have the same strength in regards to magic levels, but in bearing? They have the upper hand! How are they in battle?

'Yeah, let's give it all we've got...but save enough energy to teleport away when you're almost out of energy.' said Sakura as she and all mages present were equipped with ten runic mana potions around their waists. But for now...we have a welcome aide coming soon.'

'Aid?'

A muscular man came. He was blindfolded, long silky vibrant hair in a ponytail, and wore good clothes under new armor and possessing new weapons granted to him by Sakura.

'Oh my!'

'He is Mister Illidan Stormrage.' Sakura introduced Illidan to Jaina. 'He's a Night Elf wanderer I met while preparing defenses around Mt. Hyjal. Scary-looking guy but he's nice...but behind the times.'

Illidan snorted.

Nice? He CAN be under circumstances but he's mostly a bitter man. 10000 years in a dark prison and knowing your kin hated you for doing what you felt was right, and judged without hearing his side was why he's behind the times. But this girl asked him nicely for his help against the Legion as Tyrande had done the same. But with Furion around, he's more inclined to listen to this girl who gave him aid. For now.

'Well after this business I'll leave this place and that's that, young lady.' Illidan told Sakura. 'Ten thousand years we fought and put them in their place...we shall do so, again.'

xxx

'Tyrande, what's he doing here?!' Malfurion gasped as from the summit, they saw Illidan approach the human girls. 'Didn't we just banish him?!'

'That's not my doing this time Furion.' said Tyrande, shaking her head. 'Sakura must have met him and asked for his aid. That child I raised knows not what happened in our history, she is blameless. But she'll know soon assuming we survive this again, Furion.' she sighed. 'I just hope it will not end with another...Dark Tide.' she said anxiously. 'That's what they call that raging maestrom where the Well of Eternity used to be these days...'

'I assure you that what I have in mind shall not repeat that bleak history of ours.' Furion swore to her grimly. Never again will we have another Sundering. I doubt Azeroth will survive another...' he shuddered. 'We will all perish. But even Lord Cenarius guarantees it will work. Worry not my love. We'll deal with all else later.'

'Agreed.'

xxx

In the meantime...

In Lordaeron Continent...

Sakura's puppet army was infamous in all Kingdoms.

Puppets with ball joints with bodies of women with blades instead of hands, or armed with rifles that fire bolts of magical energy instead! There's even a siege flamethrowing weapon designed to burn Scourge Settlements. They wander ignoring the living, only attacking if attacked, but otherwise content with wandering around in search of Undead Prey. And woe betide you if you're an Acolyte...no matter what appearance you take, you'll be targeted and killed! There are also flyers that serve as scouts and declare towns and areas 'clear!' before moving on.

Dalaran agrees that to raise a puppet army that runs and never stops, was an incredible piece of magic, clearly more efficient than golems any day now...faster, skilled in combat with their own programmed intelligence, and no need for upkeep! What's frightening when they detect prey, is that that have the ability to move insanely fast, you'll be hunted down and torn to pieces in a blink! Before you can even turn to run, you're dead!

That, was what Tichondrius had to deal with when he came to Lordaeron and the puppets were nearby...before he could use magic to escape, he was torn to pieces and burned. Arthas who came quickly fled. He was thus, alone and following the orders of his new master Ner'zhul with Kel'thuzad's ghost for company...

'Damn these puppets, what the heck are they?!' Arthas swore as many times he barely avoided complete death! He can only teleport around to escape!

'They are the puppet army Sakura Darkgrove created against the Scourge.' said Kel'thuzad, appearing beside him. 'These dolls destroyed much of everything I built.' he sighed. 'For now, we must build our forces in Northrend before we can claim this land as ours. We must create a force stronger than these puppets.'

'I leave their destruction in your hands, lich.' said Arthas. 'I'll oversee the expansion of our numbers.'

'Very well, young Death Knight.' and the two vanished for safety.

Ner'zhul told Kel'thuzad that the greatest threat, was Sakura. She was too powerful than any sorcerer in Azeroth and well-defended for a human, and single-handedly took down the Scourge they built!

She must be taken out of the equation!

But not after using her to get Archimonde killed, of course...Ner'zhul would tell Kel'thuzad what's going on in Kalimdor...the only thing he cannot see, was what's going on in Sakura's city, frustrating the Lich King. He cannot even read her mind and the minds of all who goes in her city!

xxx

Kalimdor...an hour before sundown, dinner meeting...

On one dining table were the leaders and on another, two each of their retinues near their table, served by Sakura's maids.

'OK, from our rather, horrendous experience, those freaks attack at night.' Sakura told the other leaders. 'We get reprieve during the day.' she said. 'It's when it gets dark, that things get really interesting and that's me being nice about it.'

'You call non-stop assaults 'nice'?' Jaina deadpanned. 'We had to keep standing than be torn apart!' and devoured, but that's not something one should say on the dining table...

'Having dinner before then is a really good idea.' said Thrall. 'Tis' folly to march to war on an empty stomach. This strange silver water on our table warms my body in this cold place as well...I think when we survive this, my people and I will settle where it's _warmer_.'

'Sakura, about that guest you have with you...' Furion started,

'Oh, Mister Illidan? He's a little better now compared to a few days ago when I first met him.' said Sakura. 'He told me he wandered for 10000 years since the Sundering to fight off Magical Addiction.' the nearby elves looked at her at this. '...but the idiot fought addiction alone, something those afflicted by it should never have done.'

'Addiction...Illidan is a night elf too by the looks of things.' Jaina mused. 'And you told me the Quel'dorei came from here...they too, suffer from Magical Withdrawal Symptoms they can't last half a day without magic sources.'

'That's why I never dared touch other sorceries in Teacher's school, I was afraid of that.' said Thrall. 'We orcs are prone to corruption by magic because of our ancestors' corruption by the legion, making us their descendants highly-susceptible so I embraced my kind's spiritualism-based sorcery where we draw on our own spiritual energy, not mana of this world. Mana is akin to a drug yet humans seem unharmed by it as there's so many human sorcerers practicing arcane.'

'And that's why we banned magic practice since.' Furion told them. 'Never fight addiction alone you say?'

Sakura repeated to them what she told Illidan.

'...so he's understandably cranky and lethargic according to the temple maidens I assigned to him and spends his time sunbathing in the day and in a warm bathtub at night feeling cold...but he feels the symptoms of improvement as spiritual coldness is a step away to complete physical and spiritual healing and detoxification. Mental issues are all that's left and even then, he's mentally scarred for the rest of his life as he fought addiction alone, no friend nor family to help provide positive force and he wouldn't comment on that. Deceased?' Sakura wondered in child-like wonder.

That got Furion and Tyrande pausing, perturbed and feeling a pang of guilt. How could they have known that after throwing him in prison, denied of magic, he spent the next few millennia fighting off addiction while magically-starved? Were all his actions caused by need to stave? And creating a next Well of Eternity out of fear of losing what kept him stable?

'I see.'

xxx

'Those elves look a little...disturbed when we talked about Illidan.' said Jaina as after dinner, Sakura teleported home her servants and everything else used in dinner.

'They disliked magic because of what it's done millennia ago, and no way of knowing how to deal with it.' said Sakura. 'I spent the next 5000 years finding answers by opening history books and medicinal books I can get my hands on, studying well-compensated volunteers and everything...that was the best answer I could get.' she said. 'Being a mage...is a lifetime of study for answers. A better life? Curing illness? Making better protections? Stuff like that. Then there are those hungry for power who should be put down like feral dogs who are a danger to others. We mages should support and protect life, not destroy it.'

'And the Scourge and Legion are using magic to destroy life as we know it...' Jaina whispered with a choke.

'Terminate them like you would an insect!' Sakura instructed coldly, her eyes glinting coldly, 'For its what they deserve.'


	6. The End and Another Beginning

The End and Another Beginning

On the big night...

All leaders waited for Jaina to come. She had gone scouting ahead.

Soon, she was back by teleporting in.

'I'm sorry I'm late.' Jaina gasped grimly. 'It's as we feared. Archimonde and his Doom Guard are making their way towards the Summit! They'll be here any moment!' she said anxiously.

'Ten thousand years ago we Night Elves defeated the Burning Legion.' Furion spoke. 'Though the rest of the world was shattered, we were left to live our lives in peace, bound to the World Tree.' he said as they looked behind them to see the gigantic tree easily visible from where they were. 'We are its protectors, and through it, we were granted immortality and power over nature. Now at last, it's time we gave that power back.'

'You realize that we will age as these mortals do.' Tyrande pointed out. 'And our powers over nature will wane over time.'

'Well, there's my technique...' Sakura piped up. 'I maintained my immortality through magic...'

'Out of the question, child.' said Tyrande, shaking her head. 'Magic is still addicting. We'd rather be mortal than use even the weakest sorcery spell.'

'That's still a mystery I haven't solved yet in these five thousand years.' Sakura sighed. 'Unless I learn who introduced arcane to this world, I'll never know why elves and orcs fall prey to addiction in magic usage. Spiritual Arts never caused practitioners to go crazy, just sorcery! The Quel'dorei children who studied spiritual arts never complained about magic addiction unlike their elders. They're normal and sane and these ones distanced themselves from their elders.'

'Let us ponder that when we survive this.' said Furion. 'I will proceed to the Summit to prepare our trump cards.' he said seriously. 'Whatever may come Tyrande...our bond is eternal.' and he left.

'My lady, please provide us support and we'll keep them busy.' said Sakura. 'We will buy all the time Shan'do needs...'

**Hear me, night elves!** Archimonde's voice boomed as they all felt a burst of Fel Magic. **Your time has come!**

'And he's loud about that, too.' said Thrall darkly. 'Redemption or death!' he swore.

'May Elune shine upon you, children.' said Tyrande. 'To arms, my brethren! Brave Warriors! Twilight has come...and the enemy awaits!' the girls and Thrall left for their positions.

xxx

Upon descending down the slopes...

'Teacher...' Thrall glanced at Sakura.

'Victory or Death, the Orc motto applies oh-so-now, student of mine...' Sakura chuckled. 'Should we fail and teleport to the summit, the rest is up to you before you too, get away to safety. There is no dishonor in retreating Thrall. It's simply tactical retreat to the Summit, regain energy for battle by drinking from the Moonwells and here we go again as an all-out combined assault to ensure it's just Archimonde remaining.'

'Yes. I'll inform my men.' the mages then teleported away to their turf.

'Alrighty...this is it.' said Sakura, getting her magic ready. She no longer has Magic Circuits that made her weaker than Mages of Azeroth as Magic Circuits are severely-limiting in power output. With Elune's blessing, she too, can harness mana of the land without limits like the natives could. She can get stronger and increase her magical capacity, and unleash spells beyond her usual limits.

40 Magic Circuits can only expel 1000 units of prana and be empty afterward.

That won't fly here considering what the enemy is!

They braced themselves by their gates, and the walls filled with Sakura's Starfall Towers.

'These towers can deal with the Undead...so we can focus on Archimonde.' said Jaina. 'If we somehow survive this, will you share how to make these towers?'

'The Starfall Spell is a spell unique only to the elves...I cannot give it away to a non-elf or I'll get in trouble.' said Sakura. 'Its up to you to create a magical tower, Jaina.'

'Well, at least I'd learn the technology to make it.' said Illidan with a chuckle. 'Starfall, Tyrande's strongest technique...and you made it as defensive towers.'

'It took me a hundred years to perfect my towers to protect my academic city.' said Sakura. 'Before building a city, urban planning comes first, so one can build defensive walls, towers and gates. Next thing I know, my city grew...that it became a multi-layered city that grew larger. Because there's more orphans and my people's population boomed...' she sighed.

And how, Jaina thought. Her city, a known Orphan Paradise is three times bigger than Lordaeron, the largest city in their namesake continent. Moongrove is now a five-layered walled city. Her mage army is by 800.000 strong. All of whom Archmage Class. And an army of archmages is devastating against any army, nevermind her army of puppets!

Her people has access to oh-so-much food, magical water and lots more resources that its possible to have healthy, big families. All people in Moongrove, are the very picture of health. And they looked better than she did and she's a princess of Kul Tiras!

Soon they felt it.

'What vile Fel Magic!' Sakura choked out as they felt such smothering, malevolent magical aura.

'Incoming!' Illidan barked as the first stand braced themselves. 'Leave the Undead to the towers, we deal with the demons and Archimonde!'

So, you're the first to get in my way, puny humans? Archimonde boomed.

The plan, to Illidan's chagrin, was to lull Archimonde into a false sense of arrogance so they all had to downplay their abilities and they must ensure nobody dies. This was for the sake of a trap prepared by the elves that can kill him for good.

A necessary price to pay.

They've done their part enough and teleported to the Undead Bastion...and they have to destroy the bastion physically, not magically to keep from distracting Archimonde. Hell, they can't even burn it!

'This is horrible...the land here is very-much-dead.' said Sakura, taking a sample of soil, seeing it blighted as she floated it with her magic.

'Ashenvale will be forever scarred.' said Illidan. 'And there's nothing we can do. Not like we have the power to bring to life what's dead.' he told her. 'I've done my part, Sakura. I must go do my other half.'

'Very well...thank you for your aid, Illidan.' said Sakura gratefully. 'May Elune shine upon you, as you seek a new lease in life.' Illidan nodded, and departed.

'...you think he'll pursue Druidism as you advised?' Jaina asked the older woman who was forever appearing a soon-to-be adult.

'I hope so...his magical alignment shows that druidism is his destiny, not arcane. It only gave him grief and despair.' said Sakura. 'Its foolish to study and practice where you can never be good in. That's just time and effort wasted.' she tut-tutted. 'Learning academically is OK to create counters against it, but practicing is another thing entirely. But once a century, a genius who can master all fields are born. They are true Archmages.'

'Oh...'

'Let's go back. It's all over anyway...and we can finally burn this tainted part of the forest.' Sakura summoned two of her flamethrowing siege weapons as she magically uprooted the tainted trees for cleansing. 'Clean-up operation, here we go.'

xxx

'We sacrificed our land...wounds will heal in time...but scars shall remain.' said Furion as the leaders all looked at the burned forests surrounding the somewhat-burned World Tree.

'Is that tree...dead?' Sakura asked Furion worriedly.

'Greatly wounded yes...as well as our trap sacrificed the three great Dragon's blessings. We elves now face mortality just like anyone else now...and time of change, is nigh.' said Furion somberly.

'It may be perhaps time to marry and start families, Shan'do. Its how all races thrived.' Sakura proposed. 'Though I'm one to talk, I have no partner for ages...' she scoffed. 'A man just for me has yet to come.'

'Perhaps, child. We've lived long enough without the fruit to show for it.' said Tyrande.

'Time for us to return home and see what happened to Lordaeron while we're gone, Sakura.' said Jaina. 'While we defeated the harbingers, what about the scraps raised by Kel'thuzad?'

'We'll deal with the scraps and stragglers, as long as its not another demon lord.' Sakura deadpanned. 'They're clearly not from this world. We should find and close all portal leading to wherever. Permanently.'

'Yes, its what we should do.' Shan'do agreed. 'Tyrande and I will scour Kalimdor for such portals. You ladies and young Thrall must scour the east.'

'Agreed. I don't want a freedom so fleeting either.' said Thrall. 'We'll have to go hire goblins for ships again. Those guys are costly, but they're our only mode of transport across the sea and they know how to avoid the Dark Tide's clutches.'

'Payment in food and gold. Oh boy.' Sakura chuckled in resignation.

'Teacher, my tribe will settle in southern Kalimdor where the barren wastelands are.' said Thrall. 'Orc Discipline demands we stay sharp in lands that put our survival skills and will to live to the test, for the strong must thrive. My dwindling tribe cannot live in Lordaeron again or face either slavery or extinction. We will deal with the south. You and Jaina deal with the west before we tackle the land of the dead, Northrend.'

'Northrend...a nest of evil.' Tyrande hasn't forgotten the book Sakura sent her. 'It may be there where most of the evil is. But for now let's do the easy parts, before we join forces again to completely exterminate the Legion.'

'Agreed.' said Furion. 'Let us meet in a few years' time...ten years should suffice as its hard to uncover hidden foul sorcery well-hidden.' and the leaders all left the two elven leaders to depart night elf territory for good.

xxx

'Well, before its good-bye, take this book, Thrall.' Sakura gave Thrall a book. 'This is books about medicinal and edible flora of the south. The rest is up to you.'

'Thank you, teacher.' said Thrall, taking the book. 'This will be of great help to us all. Farewell.' and he left to rejoin his forces while they went to theirs.

'Southern Kalimdor...not as pretty as this place. In fact, it's very hot and dry.' said Jaina. 'Very few trees and hardy plants can thrive there.'

'I know. I created a ritual that every seventh month, very heavy rainfall that never stops for a month will happen, and on the tenth to twelfth month, I cause snowfall to replenish rivers, lakes and ponds for life to thrive and leave the rest to the tribes. Rain is as far as I'll go in helping them.' Sakura quipped. 'I started this after creating a magical formula linking to the Well of Eternity under the World Tree...I activate the formula I made and the rest is easy. But the south can never be a beautiful forest due to how the soil is there.'

'But its possible for life to thrive hence.' said Jaina. 'As long as there's water, life will thrive.'

xxx

Two months later...

Moongrove was back in business and schools re-opened again. But Sakura's Mage Armies roamed Lordaeron to check on villages, so Jaina's group of survivors can return home. That, and finding portals they opened to close it for good.

But for it to re-open, Sakura made her return known, and she was summoned to Lordaeron to get answers from her.

So she projected her memories to the council with Jaina Proudmoore confirming her claims, since they had been called together by the Oracle to form a united front against a third invasion of the Burning Legion who was responsible for the rise of the Undead.

'So its like that, Headmistress.'

'It wasn't easy, but we got the job done and we could finally return home.' said Sakura. 'But our Allied Front will meet in ten years' time, to destroy the nest of evil in Northrend. Where most of the Undead are, grossly outnumbering all of us. But things had to be done to bar the Legion from our world forever.'

'Then we of Kirin Tor shall assist this pursuit, Headmistress.' said Antonidas. 'Unbelievable things have happened, while you and my protege are gone.'

'What happened, master?' Jaina asked him.

'...Prince Arthas of all people, became an undead. There are witnesses who saw him like that.' said King Terenas in a pained voice to Jaina's horror. 'He is what he calls himself a Death Knight now, serving the Lich King!' he moaned. 'And my daughter Calia remains missing but I fear for the worst. And the last I remember of her, we had a fight.'

"Oh boy..." Sakura sweatdropped.

She knows where the missing princess is. Its just not her place to talk right now!

xxx

'Arthas. A Death Knight.' Jaina choked out in grief as the Ruling Council of leaders and Sakura left the Conference Room.

'He indeed, found death in the North...foolish brat.' Sakura sighed, shaking her head. 'Passion is OK but it can blind. He is a stellar example of that. Give up on him, Jaina. As I told you, there is no saving what is dead even if you opened all magical books this world has to offer.'

'...'

'I doubt we've seen the last of him and Kel'thuzad.' said Sakura. 'My puppet army will keep roaming until the last undead is truly dead. They might chop him up along the way, no idea. I do not know where and how many my puppets have killed and what kind. But at least this continent is clean. That's what matters.' and she was gone.

xxx

In the second wall, behind the city...

Lies a comfortable two-floored mansion. It was where Princess Calia Menethil lived with her husband and daughter, with another child on the way.

Her husband, Cyril Dalton works as a part of her army, the Mages of Shadows. Trained in magic and battle arts more than what being a mere Footman can offer him. Calia raises their daughter during the day, and takes care of her husband when he returns home.

Calia had begged Sakura to hide her and her family, so she did. And they lived happily, but hidden.

'Good day, Calia.' Sakura greeted.

'Headmistress.' Calia nodded politely, scooping up her little girl. Just like her people, Calia's family physically changed because of Moonwell Water. At the peak of health and physical beauty their genes can afford them. Calia lived here with her husband since pregnancy and only Queen Liane knows where they were. 'What brings this visit?'

'...your idiot of a brother.'

That got Calia pausing in her steps while carrying her five year old.

'Arthas? Idiot?' Calia blinked. 'Honey, go to your room, this is adult talk, OK?' she cooed to her daughter kindly.

'Yes mama!' the two women watched the little girl run upstairs.

'...what about Arthas?'

'As you know through my announcements, Arthas killed off Stratholme City and went to Northrend, disregarding the protests of Lord Uther and Miss Jaina. He only believes what he wants to believe even if he was wrong. People like that, are hard to deal with.' said Sakura, conjuring a teaset for them both. 'Brat went to Northrend to confront Mal'Ganis the Dreadlord...and he's seen in Lordaeron by many witnesses as an undead. A Death Knight.' Calia gasped at that. 'Your father laments his death and you're missing...thus, no heir to the throne.' said Sakura. 'As it stands, its you and your daughter, buuut we have a problem...'

'I eloped with a commoner husband since I want nothing to do with that fiance of mine!' Calia grumbled, irked. 'He sees me as a means of his own social advancement in status and a shortcut to gain the throne. Cyril at least, sees me and the happy life we have now...I refuse to lose this treasure, Sakura.' she said in a pained voice.

'Very well. I'll keep in touch with the Queen. Incase things go shirty...prepare yourself.'

Calia groaned.

She is so not looking forward to this.

She managed to have a simple, but good life here.

Her husband earns better than in Lordaeron thus can afford a comfortable life here. Orphaned children are fortunate indeed with someone like Sakura around. They have far better lives here and all races are welcome here...as long as you're not hostile!

Because the orphans are raised differently, they held no racial discrimination. In fact, that was the NUMBER ONE RULE here. Nobody discriminates, or else, expelled!

Many sentient races are here who are orphaned. Not just humans. She raises and gives them education while making them immortal, before talking to their racial kin into taking them in to have a place to belong.

So in time, Lordaeron became peaceful...but also full of strong tribes she was responsible for and she could care less if it troubles other people, as long as she raises the orphans she adopts into the best they can be. She doesn't care about politics either, being a neutral entity since she runs an Academic City where everyone is welcome.

xxx

On the stormy seas on the edge of Kalimdor...Illidan stood by the seashore, using a ritual call to be heard. It caused skies to darken and the calm seas to churn out waves.

**Betrayer.**

**In truth it was I who was betrayed.**

**Still I am hunted.**

**Still I am hated.**

**Now, my blind eyes see what others cannot.**

**That sometimes, the hand of fate must be forced.**

Were Illidan's thoughts of bitterness as he called old friends from the deep.

Only he was aware what became of his old Highborne friends after the Sundering.

They're his only allies now.

These transformed serpents, once highborne elves have come, for revenge.

**Now come forth...**

**Unleash the tides of doom...**

**...towards those who oppose us.**


	7. Guests

Guests

Lordaeron...

It has been a week since everyone found out what became of Prince Arthas that there is now a kill-on-sight order as declared by the pained King who put a hit on his son's unlife as its people first, before one man. The gates of the city shut tight, and military outside to protect the farmers and farmlands.

The humans are now tightly guarded as well, until everyone gets news that Lordaeron is safe once more.

Dalaran and Moongrove are researching together how to combat Northrend in order for the whole world to team up against the Undead.

And now, Moongrove hosted the non-combatants of Quel'thalas led by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider.

'I thank you for granting us asylum, Headmistress.' Kael bowed before his former teacher.

'I have sworn to aid the kaldorei, be they ancient or descendants, young Prince.' said Sakura. 'During your stay here, I hope you prepare yourself for what's coming...that Quel'thalas' fall is inevitable, and you must become King after your father.' she told Kael and her words shook the prince, her words hammering down what he dreaded as he knew what she implied. 'The undead are relentless killing machines who never tire. They will not stop, until you are one of them.' she said, shaking her head. 'While you have time, decide what is best for your people. As long as you live, Quel'thalas lives. But if all Quel'dorei die, then Quel'thalas is truly finished.'

'My lady...' Kael was uncertain of his future as King. 'What must I do to be King?'

'You must always be prudent. Always think about the future. Actions made in the present, give birth to the future.' Sakura advised. 'That is why, when you make plans, think of how will it affect the future of your nation, your people in the long run. A nation's primary three needs is security, accessible resources, and arable land. Rulers who foolishly live in the moment, can only await their own end.'

'...yes, teacher.'

'For now, you and yours will stay in Moongrove until all of you recovered from weariness. Rest and heal, then seek Elune.' Sakura advised. 'Be sincere and heartfelt with your prayer that she may hear you.' she told him. 'And listen to her voice.'

'...did you, when you built Moongrove?'

'I sure did...' said Sakura softly. 'Its not easy being a ruler of an Academic City when I first started.' she admitted. 'And now, my prayer for the past few decades, is that I remain the way I am. A guide. A teacher. And someone to rely on without becoming something like Azshara.' she said. 'Right now, I'm almost equal to her in power. Just without her god-complex arrogance, haughtiness and ego and I rather it stay that way.' she told him curtly. 'She is the reason why the Legion got into this world ten millennia ago. To put it simply, she is why we are in this mess now. That former queen of the highborne.' she stated in cold disgust. 'It is we who cleans up her mess...with great casualty at that.' she sighed. 'We will be at war soon. Focus on your people, young Prince. You do not belong on the battlefield...at least, until your numbers are over at least, two million strong.' and she was gone.

Kael knew that to go to war is folly.

Their able ones have fought in Quel'thalas. What's with him are all women and children, and a hundred engineers as well as a hundred priests as Healers and Swordsmen as protection, and the treasures of Quel'thalas.

By Sakura's words, Quel'thalas has fallen. His heart ached for his people and his father, but she's right. They all must survive, and thrive!

He may be a good Prince, but good King? Where does he even start with that? He doesn't even have a Queen!

He longed for Jaina but she still has Arthas in her heart! That good-for-nothing traitor to his people! His heart raged at the thought of the man. As long as he lives, Jaina will never be his. His heart broke and found himself before a Temple of Elune.

What has he got to lose in his moments of grief?

xxx

Sakura has sent puppet birds bearing news that Quelthalas has fallen.

First Dalaran, now Quel'thalas since Arthas has begun his new career as a Death Knight. All countries are working on evacuating the people from the countryside to prevent him from amassing an undead army by killing townsfolk.

'Sigh...the countryside sure is vulnerable...' Sakura frowned, worried about the countryside. 'Well, that brat should learn nothing good happens when you turn on your own kin. The hard way, preferably!' she harrumphed. She decided to gather her priestesses who knew holy magic, and warrior monks to protect them, and sent them on missions to purify the land and the cemeteries so that no Necromancer Magic can arouse the dead from their sleep, and destroy any undead they see.

All of them, as priestesses of Elune dressed the part. Flimsy white silk tunics held in place with silver brooches that clung to their bodies that left little to imagination on their alluring bodies, veils of gauze on their heads and wore gladiator sandals. The warrior monks also dressed like yamabushi armed and armored while also capable of holy magic and sorcery. The priestesses were more on healing and purifying.

Oh, and they're also temple prostitutes as well, offering their flowers to their guardian priests who are also their lovers.

Sure Sakura knows the art of carnal pleasure but not even once did she indulge in it with anyone in her city.

Too awkward as she raised them all she's like everyone's mother for crying out loud! Doing it with anyone in her city is like incest even if they're not blood related?!

Her mind exploded. Literally.

She didn't even turn to her students.

She was one lonely immortal lady who appears forever twenty years old.

The reminder that she's 'forever single' got her gloomy.

'Haaa...I'm never gonna get married, am I? Everyone around me is too young!' she moped on her desk. 'Only the Kal'dorei are older than me so its not weird but I can't marry any of them due to half-breed discrimination and it's been several millennia already, gimme a break!' she wailed as there's no denying that she's a very single and lonely woman.

'Trouble in paradise it seems?' Sakura got startled with the rather familiar voice who made himself welcome in her office.

'Oh! Mister Illidan!' she gasped out, standing up looking flustered at being caught in such a moment, though she noted the horns and wings. 'Oh my, you pursued Demon Hunting as of late? You didn't have those before.'

'Its a rather necessary change.' said Illidan ruefully. 'I came here for your aid, though I understand your stipulations regarding that.' he said. 'I need supplies. Lots of them enough for a force of 60000 for a long journey spanning at least, five years. And clothing for myself.'

'Oh, I'll get them ready, please wait in one of the temples.' Sakura smiled reassuringly. 'And when you see some Quel'dorei, they know nothing of their ancestor's history, so they won't recognize you. They've never seen a kal'dorei nevermind hear of them so no conflict will occur as in Moongrove, Racial Discrimination is Taboo because in this city, everyone is welcome as long as you're not racist.'

'Quel'dorei descendants?'

'Yes. The remnants are driven out of Quel'thalas by the undead. And their military has fallen as did King Anestherian.' Sakura explained. 'Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider led civilian women and children here for refuge while he figures out what to do next for his people. The humans of this continent are on the offensive, so do watch out when you leave my city with necessities. They may attack you out of mistaken identity since Legion Dreadlords also have horns and wings.'

'Duly noted.'

The Sunstrider Family was once of the Highborne. The dynasty began with Dath'remar Sunstrider, who led the highborne across the sea in their exile by his brother due to their refusal to forsake magic. That was as far as Illidan knew.

'Well, unlike you they couldn't turn away from magic. They didn't even bother putting effort in so they're forever hungry while you're free from the hunger and can live a true life.' said Sakura. 'Those children will suffer anguish, now that the Sunwell in Quel'thalas is stolen and tainted by fel magic. I suppose that's my next task now after fulfilling your requests.' she said, scratching her head.

xxx

'Did business go smoothly, Lord Illidan?' the voice of Lady Vashj questioned when Illidan returned to the ocean as behind Sakura's cities was the ocean. There's even a Goblin Shipyard which was convenient! 'You have great confidence in this person you said we should approach.'

'Of course. Sakura has sworn to aid elves without question, except military aid to avoid bias incase two elven factions are in conflict and we are in conflict with that annoying Warden. She will never raise a hand against elves as its them who saved and raised her as a child. She will fulfill all my other requests hence.' said Illidan. 'For now we wait. She made me wait in a Temple of Elune while she gathers what we need. You and the others must stay elsewhere for the time being.'

xxx

Vashj was in deep thought as she and the Naga waited in the ocean while Illidan has to be within a temple, before she decided to explore.

Sakura was a human girl raised by the Kal'dorei. Raised in their ways. The structure of the Magical Academic City Moongrove reflected it. So many races are within. Human. Orc. Dwarves. Gnomes and Pandarens. And are those the Highborne but just got shorter? And they're all chatting amicably? The humans within the city that are clearly residents dress like kal'dorei, white silk and leather with jewelry. The foreign ones wear their native clothing.

Their talks were about the Undead Scourge threatening this continent of Lordaeron summoned by the Burning Legion and how countries are taking action. And apparently a prince of all people joined the very undead that threatens their world!

Intriguing.

Not to mention the residents didn't bat an eye at her appearance, though the guest students were clearly unnerved by her serpentine body though not speak of it.

Racism and bias and prejudice is punishable by expulsion. That was Sakura's ultimate law in her city. So anyone can be here and live safely and quietly. Or in her case, shopping.

'Oh! Good day lady newcomer, what would it be?' a shopkeeper asked her jovially in a jewelry store where jewelry of all shapes and sizes in incredible craftsmanship were up for sale. They're gorgeous! Not even jewelers of Suramar and Nazjatar were capable of making such artworks!

'Do you have everything my size, youngster?'

'Of course madam. All sorts come here so we take into account their sizes.' said the shopkeeper jovially as he opened a glass shelf and pulled out a drawer containing rings, necklaces, bracelets, bangles, anklets and the like.

It was good she carried money. Jewelers back home should study how to make such wondrous pieces for the glory of their queen! She ordered a siren to take her purchases home so that these pieces be studied immediately!

xxx

'Phew...that should do it.' it took several days to fill several ships that will last five years for a force of 60000 on Sakura's request. It's easy to grow food when you have magic and the Moonwells. She also put in barrels of water, liquor, medicinal potions and other necessities.

'I give you my thanks, Sakura. My journey is long as I seek a difficult quest.' said Illidan.

'Think nothing of it, Mister Illidan.' said Sakura. 'Be wary of the Scourge and the Legion.' she warned. 'All who seeks them and any who summoned them must be destroyed along with their folly. All races of Azeroth have agreed in unity over that matter.'

'Mm.' and Illidan left on the ships Sakura had procured to carry all those resources across the sea.

And it wasn't even several weeks later, that Sakura had guests too.

'Its difficult navigating the waters close to this city...so many towers.' Maiev Shadowsong grumbled irritably. Instead of a straight and easy path, they're forced to make long turns and cuts just so the ships will go through!

'It merely speaks volumes how seriously the young ward takes the safety of her people Maiev. An impregnable defense is indeed noteworthy.' said Malfurion thoughtfully as they disembarked and stepped foot in Moongrove Port, before making their way to an obvious castle.

'This city is rife with magic. I can feel a thick presence of magic the closer you are to the city.' Tyrande noted. The city was beautiful. Full of nature, flowers, and architecture expected of their cities of old. And each resident, is very powerful as is the students from foreign countries.

The castle was smooth, sleek and beautiful with gardens of fruit trees and shrubs. There's even large mushrooms.

At the first floor, is numerous human children who were cared for by numerous women. They were all filthy, hurt and gloomy.

'Where is Lady Sakura? We need to talk to her.' Malfurion approached the women.

'Milady is attending an International Conference, milord.' one of the women replied. 'She is meeting with other Kings in Lordaeron City. We shall arrange guest rooms for you upstairs.'

'Mm. We are grateful. What about of the meeting?'

'Everyone is cooperating to find Demon Portals the Legion uses in this continent.' said the same woman. 'Headmistress will be home in a week.'

'I see...and what happened to these children in your care, youngster?'

'...they are survivors of countryside attacks by the Undead...all of them vulnerable to the scourge, unlike walled towns and cities...they are healing here while their parents and older siblings were conscripted into the military by Lordaeron to form a massive allied force by international royal union decree of all rulers.'

'...'

xxx

Lordaeron...

'Uff, I hate these meetings.' Sakura complained to Kael as they're out of earshot, instantly changing to casual wear. 'Do these people know not that bathing every day does wonders for how you smell? These people bathe once a week, and they're all physically active! They cover their...odor with perfume which makes it worse!' she was the only female ruler among human rulers in Lordaeron. In serious meetings, she wears more conservative dresses than ones she usually wears at home, so Kings, Princes and Military Officers will NOT try to look at her breasts during meetings. As much as them looking amuses and flatters her, they're all in a serious situation here! 'I long for fresh air out of this castle!'

'Well, they're like that as long as I remember, teacher.' Kael smiled ruefully. 'You just get used to it in time. They really smell, unless they are your students whom you raised to take daily baths.'

'At least their scions smell nicely.' Sakura grumbled. 'They should learn from my students! Well, its almost time for meals. We should get ready for the banquet.'

'Yet another thing we put up with.' said Kael as Sakura shivered.

These people's cooking skills...are lacking, to say the least. They just endure out of politeness and mostly eat fish, fruit, bread with cheese and vegetables. They cannot eat the roast or grilled meat...with good reason. They tend to be partially both charred and undercooked!

And these humans eat it all!

They can only inwardly shiver.

And its only recently-discovered that Sakura cannot drink wine after years of drinking moonwell water. She got quickly drunk and fainted.

'Hey?!'

'Did some idiot poison the Headmistress?!' medics were called who said,

'She's not poisoned milords, she's just drunk.'

'Drunk?!'

'From just one sip of wine?!'

'Well, her city has no taverns for a reason...no wonder she only drinks water!'

However, that night, many sought to take advantage of Sakura's drunken state.

Doesn't help that she sleeps naked...and one by one, they come to bed her and years of being pent up didn't help matters.

Drunk she may be but she's aware, and merely let the men believe what they wanted to believe as virgin she may be when the first man, a general of Lordaeron came to bed her. It was a sinful orgy that took place as she was passed around that night as lust and desire was pursued to be sated by these strapping military officers who can't control themselves with the beautiful immortal ruler who proved to be a very pent-up beast in bed, very 'wild and creative', and demanding 'a rough and fast pounding' when drunk they wondered how she was in bed if sober and she didn't let them quit until they can no longer 'shoot' inside her until she turned to the next man.

But little did they know that she is mentally sober even if wine made her head spin.

She left all men who came 'to attack' her 'all dried up', but with goofy smiles on their faces upon fantasies fulfilled and shamelessly returning to their rooms naked.

But still, this room now stinks...Sakura threw her current sheets at the castle's laundry room, inwardly pitying the maids who'll clean up that mess, and summoned fresh sheets from the linen closets.

Lastly, a bath.

Did these men have to bathe her with their seed when it should only go into the womb?

Speaking...she flushed herself, making a rather small pool down her feet which she vanished.

Great muscular bodies and large wonderful organs they may have that filled her with pleasure, but it doesn't mean she wants to be pregnant with their children either. Its not time yet to be a mother at a time like this. That's foolishness when she herself, is a General of her army!


End file.
